A Strong and Unknown Power
by Tara1993
Summary: Olivia Doyle, daughter of Gemma Doyle now holds the power of the order. After her 16th birthday she begins to attend Spence Academy. She makes new friends and shares her powers with them. But the creatures of the Realms need a new leader and Olivia's it.
1. Past, Present, Future

At the young age of 20 Gemma Doyle was married, she prefers not to recall who it was to. At the age of 24 she had a daughter. Two months later her husband left. He went to sea, said he was better needed on a ship; he failed to remember how much he hated the sea. But she'd heard this excuse before too, she prefers not to remember who said it.

You see Gemma tried to forget about everything that happened at Spence; the realms, the Order, the Rakshana, all of it. Her crescent eye amulet sits at the bottom of a box collecting dust.

The last time Gemma entered the realms was on her wedding day. She woke up early that morning and made the door of light appear as she always had. She entered the garden and called out for him. She spent what seemed like days searching for him but with no luck. Before she left she entered the Winterlands, the last place she'd seen him that day so long ago. She approached the tree and ran her fingers over it and whispered his name but she felt nothing. She was confused and didn't understand why there was no feeling anymore, why she couldn't feel _him_ like she used to. She left the realms that day and vowed to never go back, never use the magic again.

That all changed the day Olivia was born. With fiery red hair and the same piercing green eyes as her mother, however there was something different about Olivia. She was born with a scar on her abdomen, in the shape of the crescent eye. Olivia's power was instant. small things at first, making things move, things that were easily done. As she grew though so did her power.

Gemma found it no longer safe in America so she moved herself and the now 10 year old Olivia back to London. She alerted Tom of her arrival and ended up attending his wedding a year later. Her grandmamma died 2 weeks after Olivia's 11th birthday. Her father, after returning to London shortly after she did, died one year later. Gemma was alone with her daughter. Tom came to visit once a year on Olivia's birthday but other than that she spent her life by herself watching her daughter and her powers grow stronger.

When Olivia turned 13 Gemma explained her power to her. Olivia now knew how to control it and Gemma made sure she did.

3 years later Tom, his wife and their daughter came to celebrate Olivia's 16th birthday Tom told Gemma it was time, Olivia was 16 now it was time for her to prepare for her season. Gemma was reluctant to send Olivia to Spence after all that had happened there but it was the only place she trusted.

So 3 months after Olivias birthday she packed her bags for Spence. Before she got on the train Gemma gave her daughter her crescent eye amulet, "For protection" she'd said.

Then kissed her,

wished her good luck

and watched her daughter leave for Spence Academy.


	2. Arriving at Spence

**Alright so here is chapter 2. um, not much to say other than I don't own AGATB. Please enjoy!!!!**

**--------------------------------------------  
**

The train moves along fast, I am sure I've been sitting here at least a half hour if not more. A young man moves to sit across from me. He's a young Indian boy who looks to be about my age with tan skin, dark brown eyes and curly brown hair to match. He looks at me and sighs with what seems to be relief, and falls back on the seat.

"Are you quite alright?" I say looking at him confused. He sits up his dark eyes boring into mine.

"Yes, I am fine now." He says in a voice that sounds quite lovely and smooth as velvet. He sits with me for the rest of the ride. Even though we dong talk I find I don't quite mind sitting near him and enjoying watching him. Unfortunately this makes the trip go faster and soon were at our destination. I am on my own so I grab a heavy trunk with each hand and make my way off the train. I am not sure what to do now so I stand on the platform looking around for help. I suddenly hear my name being shouted form behind me and I turn to see the same boy from the train earlier coming towards me calling my name.

"Olivia Doyle?" He says in that sweet voice.

"Yes." I say turning to him.

"Oh," He says turning to me and giving a small bow of his head making me feel quite like royalty. This has me giggling. He looks up at me with a beautiful smile on his face.

"Sorry." I say making myself stop laughing.

"You don't have to bow," I say. He nods.

"Shalin." He says offering me his hand.

"Olivia." I say shaking it. He takes a trunk from me and gestures to the other one

"Shall we get your things to the carriage?" He says. I find myself unable to answer but am caught in the deep pool of his beautiful eyes. I shake myself out of the trance.

"Oh yes." I say handing him my other trunk. We move to the carriage and he puts my trunks on the back and then helps me into the carriage. I hear him climb up onto the front.

"Your off to Spence right?" He says.

"Yes that's right." I say. He starts the horses into motion and we're off. I am not sure of what I'll find at Spence. My mother has told me stories but I've always felt she wasn't telling me the whole truth. Either way it's to late to turn back now. I move my hand up to touch the amulet my mother hung around my neck. She said it was for protection but I am not sure what from. I sit back in the seat and close my eyes. I soon fall into a fitful dream. I am in a horrible cold place with not much growth. There's only a large tree in the center and I feel drawn to it. As I move closer though hideous dark creatures surround me from all sides. I turn to run but can't they have me cornered and there's no where to go. Shalin appears next to me. I can't hear anything he's saying but soon enough the creatures are gone. This makes no sense, why is he here, how did a normal person scare those creatures away. He disappears and the tree grows closer but something's wrong with it. It continues to get smaller until it's about my height and then changes again, this time into a person, a man I've never seen before. He's a bit taller than me with dark curly hair that falls limp in his face. He's tan and well built and for some reason even though I've never seen him before he looks so familiar. He's in pain now though and he falls over form it. My mother appears then but she's young, my age probably. She runs to the man and falls down beside him whispering things to him that I can't hear. He looks at me then with dark brown eyes and this time I can hear the words echo everywhere.

"You have to help me Olivia." He says. My mother continues to hold him tight in her arms. I may not know this man but he knows me and he certainly knows my mother. He keeps repeating the same words over and over as my mother rocks him in her arms and strokes his face. I don't understand what this is but the noise keeps getting louder until it's deafening, he's yelling now.  
"Help me Olivia, you have to help me." My mother can't calm him and she disappears. This only upsets the man more and he takes to screaming which in turn makes me scream. I wake up in the back of the carriage with sweat on my brow and my heart pounding. I don't know what that dream was or why I had it but I pray I'll never see it again.

About a half hour later Shalin announces that Spence is just ahead. I open the window next to him so I can look straight ahead.

"You could have just used a side window." He says matter-of-factly.

"I am fine here thanks." I say smiling up at him and resting my chin in my hands, he simply laughs. We pull around a corner and Spence comes into view. It's a large gray castle, the only thing it's missing is a moat! It grows taller and I can see great spires and enormous turrets. We get closer and I can make out a lawn and a garden. There's a forest near it with what seems to be a church behind it. We pull up under a great stone archway and Shalin pulls the horses to a stop in front of an enormous doorway. He jumps off the carriage to receive my trunks and I pull my head back in through the window and shut it. He opens my door and takes my hand to help me down.

"Thank you." I say once I am on solid ground. He bows again and it makes me laugh and he looks up at me with another beautiful smile on his face. We take my trunks up to the door and he turns to face me.

"We'll see each other again." He says.

"How do you know that?" I question. He glances down at my amulet then back up to me.

"I promise." He answers.

"Good luck on your first day then Miss. Doyle." He says changing the subject.

"It's Olivia." I say giving him free use of my name.

"Olivia." He says almost testing it. He reaches for my hand and kisses it lightly. It's far to bold but I am to mesmerized to care.

"Good day then." He says moving back to the carriage. I can only stare, which I am sure looks ridiculous but he doesn't seem to mind. I watch him till I can no longer see him then turn and knock on the door with the large brass knocker. Within seconds the door opens to reveal a rather plump women dressed in simple cloths with an apron tied round her skirt.

"You must me Miss. Olivia." She says reaching for my trunks and taking them inside.

"Well dear, come in, come on in please." I move into the hall. To my left there's a door to my right is a large room. The other girls must be in the door to the left I hear sounds of laughter and music coming from room. I wonder what their doing but the women reads my mind.

"Oh, that's the ball room, the girls are in their now practicin' their waltz." She says moving ahead. She walks to the room on my left

"This 'ere is the Great Hall." She says. There's a large a large fire place taking up most of one wall. 3 tall pillars stand in the middle of the room with horrible looking creatures carved into them. The women moves to the stairs in front of us that branch out to either side.

"This way now my dear, I'll take your things up to your room while you get acquainted wif' our headmistress." She says picking up both trunks and starting up the stairs. Reluctantly I follow. She takes me up about 2 or 3 set's of stairs before she sits my trunks down at the end of a corridor.

"I am Brigid by the way." She says offering me her hand.

"Lovely to meet you Brigid." I say shaking her hand.

"I am the housekeeper so if there's anything you need just see me dear." She says patting me on the back. She leads me down the corridor and stops at the door.

"This here is Mrs. Nightwing's office, she'll be happy to meet you I am sure." Brigid says knocking on the door in front of us.

"Come in." Says the voice behind it. Brigid opens the door and I enter into a room that's large but dark. Peacock feather wallpaper lines the walls, I suddenly feel as though I am being watched. A women sits behind a desk who I presume to be Mrs. Nightwing.

"Thank you Brigid, you may take Olivia's bags to her room." She says standing up, Brigid mods and giving me a smile leaves the room.

"Well come here and let me look at you." Mrs. Nightwing says stepping form behind her desk. She wears an emerald green dress that almost matches the color of the room. She's a well build women about the age of 50 or 60 with long gray hair and thin glasses on her nose. She walks up to me and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Oh, you look just like your mother." She says. "I do miss her, how is she." She asks smiling warmly at me.

"My mother. I falter. My mother told me she went to Spence but she never mentioned anything else about it.

"My mother's fine." I say smiling back at her.

"Wonderful, well come, sit please." She says gesturing to a chair as she takes her place behind her desk.

"I am very glad to have you here Olivia, I am by the way, but I am sure Brigid already told you that." She says. She picks up a piece of paper and hands it to me.

"This is your schedule. You shall have French first with Madame Kent, drawing with , music with and I shall direct you in deportment. Prayers are at six with dinner and free time to follow, bed is at 10." She says. My eyes move over the paper taking it all in, I am not sure if I am ready for this. She senses my worry.

"Don't worry Olivia, you'll do just fine here." She says standing up, I follow.

"Now let's get you to you room shall we?" She says moving to the door. I follow her out the door and up another flight of stairs

"were on the third floor now." She says making her way to a room at the end of the hallway on the left.

"This is your room." She says opening the door. It's a small room with 2 beds, I'll have a roommate. A desk and lamp sit next to each other and a changing screen. I step over to the window and find a lovely view of the gardens, the large forest and the chapel.

"It's a lovely view isn't it?" says stepping up behind me.

"Yes lovely." I say continuing to look.

"This was your mothers room." She says moving to the wardrobe in the corner. I turn to look at her.

"Really?" I say moving to her.

"Yes, This is her bed here, yours. I thought you might enjoy having the same room, if that's okay with you." She says.

"No, no that's fine." I say sitting down on my bed, my mothers bed.

"Olivia you mother made a sort of history here, she's well known within the walls of Spence, people will know who you are." She says.

"I am not quite sure I understand." I say confused.

"Did your mother not tell you what happened here so many years ago?" She asks.

"She told me a little, apparently not enough." I say suddenly questioning the truthfulness of my mother.

"Well no matter, I am sure you'll find out soon enough." She says brushing it off. I wish I could that easily.

"Now, this is your uniform, we'll be heading for prayers soon so go ahead and get dressed." Mrs. Nightwing says leaving me to change. The uniform consists of a large white skirt and white blouse with horribly puffy sleeves that turn into fitted cuffs at the end. A blue velvet hooded cape hangs next to it and white boots sit below. I change into the uniform and I can't help but wonder if this was my mothers as well.

"Ah, it fit's lovely." Mrs. Nightwing says as I step into the hall.

"Now follow me please." She says leading me back down into the great hall where a large group of girls will be waiting for me.

---------------------------------------------------

**Well I hope it wasn't to short. The chapters will get longer I promise. Please review for me, it really helps to know how you all like this and what I can change. Sorry for spelling I was in a bit of a rush. Thanks!!**

**~Meg~**


	3. The First Night

**Ok. so chapter 3. Sorry it took so long but with the holidays and everything Ive been crazy busy with all that but it's here now!!!! I and the next few chapter should hopefully be coming soon after because there already written down and ready to go I just have to find the time to type um up and get um on here. But anyway here's chapter 3!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's a group of about fifty some girls waiting in the great hall when we arrive, I stand on the stairs with Mrs. Nightwing. Every girl wears the same white outfit and blue cape I do but the girls are grouped in ages, younger girls stand in the back of the hall while girls my age stand near the front, for some reason I am sure the older girls have made sure their in front. Two girls catch my attention right away. One with long blond hair and blue eyes, she stands next to a girl with shoulder length black hair, curled perfectly and eyes a lovely shade of violet. These two are apparently the most popular as all the older girls are fighting for their attention. Mrs. Nightwing claps her hands and everyone quiet's down turning their eyes on me, I suddenly feel very exposed.

"Girls, I would like to welcome the newest member of the Spence family, Miss. Olivia Doyle." She says proudly; gesturing my way. Whispers start through the crowd of girls. The two I've noticed before simply give each other a look and then turn their eyes back to me.

"Mrs. Doyle will be staying in first class; I trust you'll all give her a warm welcome." Mrs. Nightwing continues. The girls whisper some more but Mrs. Nightwing stops them and begins to move them out the doors and up to the church. She comes back to me once their on their way. There's a girl following her.

"Olivia, I would like you to meet your roommate, this is Charlotte Whitman." She says presenting the girls behind her. She steps forward and shakes my hand. She's a pretty girl, a bit of weight but a lovely figure. She has light brown hair that falls just below her shoulders and hazel eyes.

"Nice to meet you." She says. "Shall we go?" we begin to walk up to the church and she starts to tell me everything there is to know about Spence. Once she's finished talking me through a tour of the inside she starts talking about the grounds of Spence

"The gardens are behind us and the lake is down that way." She says pointing past the woods.

"But don't go near the forest at night." She says in warning.

'Why?" I ask curious. She mumbles something I can't here.

"Gypsies.' She whispers Looking around nervously.

"Mrs. Nightwing let's them make camp in the woods." She says.

"Well they can't be that bad if trusts them to stay here, right?" I ask. She gives me a look and I am guessing they can be that dangerous. Our conversation ends and we continue our walk in silence. Footsteps approach behind and the two girls I saw in the great hall come up to my left.

"Well, welcome to Spence Miss. Doyle." The blond says. I can tell she doesn't mean it but I think her anyway.

"I trust Charlotte here gave you the full tour." The girl with black hair says.

"Yes, it was very kind of her." I say smiling at Charlotte who gives me a nervous grin.

'And, oh, I do hope she warned you about the woods." The blond says dramatically.

'If you mean the gypsies yes, but I find it all rather fascinating." I say just as dramatically. The girls stifle their laughter and begin to walk ahead of us, arms linked.

"Who are they?" I ask when Charlotte and I are alone again. She sighs.

"Only the most popular girls here, Baily Brookston is the blond and Sophie Plum is her sidekick, the shorter with black hair." Charlotte says.

"Their truly vile girls, try not to let them get to you." She says. I can still see them walking in front of us. Baily laughing freely as Sophie smiles at her own joke.

We reach the church soon after and file into pews. Bibles are passed down and the service begins. I find that none of the girls actually read along with anything they simply pretend to, to please the teachers. After a long hour of praying, reading and singing were released. Charlotte and I walk back together. There's a fog coming in and my vision's not quite clear but I swear I can see something moving in the woods. I stop and turn to look but I can't see anything.

"What is it?" Charlotte says coming back to me.

"Nothing I just thought I saw something." I say glancing one last time.

"Gypsies." Charlotte whispers, I roll my eyes.

"I heard they have a new….member?" She says.

"A young boy, around our age I think?" She tells me.

"How do you know?" I ask her. She pauses.

"They come past the grounds sometimes while were out, I over heard them." She says. I don't question her anymore and we finish the walk back to Spence in silence. Dinner ends all too early but I am grateful for the free time. Charlotte explains my classes to me and tells me about the teachers I have. We can hear laughter coming from Baily's side of the room but we ignore it and end up enjoying ourselves anyway. At ten o'clock Mrs. Nightwing comes in and sends us all to bed. Charlotte and I walk to our room together. I sit down on my bed and take my boots off as Charlotte moves behind the screen to change.

"So this was your mother's room?" I hear her say.

"Yes, that's what Mrs. Nightwing says." I say lying back on my bed.

"Wow, that's amazing. I mean to be able to sort of, walk in your mothers footsteps." She says.

"I suppose." I say, If only I knew where those footsteps led.

"But didn't your mother come here?" I ask. The movement behind the screen stops and I fear I've said something wrong. Charlotte appears from behind the screen. She sits down on her bed with her head down. She sighs.

"My mother died when I was very young. I don't really know anything about her." She says quietly. I move over to sit next to her.

"I am sorry." I say. Even though I am sure she's heard it a million times before.

"That's why my father sent me here, thought it would help me to have a mother figure in my life." I sight and wrap my arms around her giving her a hug.

"Thanks." She says smiling.

"Well, best be getting to bed." She says pulling the covers back and lying down. I change and then follow getting into my own bed and falling into deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok. So it's short I know. But I don't like this chapter anyway and I changed it like 5 times and this was the best I could come up with. I promise you they will get longer. I just tend to describe alot and put it all into few words that's why their so short. Ok. so plz review. I know this chapter wasn't very good so feel free to tell me. but do review!!! Thanks and Happy Holidays to all!!!!!!!!**

**~Meg~**


	4. A New Day and an Introduction Unplanned

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!............well unless your reading this before the new year. but anyway. not much to say other than this is chapter 4 and I don't own AGATB, or any of it's sister stories. Enjoy!!!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up early the next morning and pull myself out of bed. I take my uniform and move behind the screen to get dressed. Once I finish I move to Charlotte's bed and wake her up then sit down at the mirror to fix my hair while she takes her turn changing. We finish preparing ourselves silently as were too tired to talk. We reach the ballroom where tables are set for us to eat. I take a seat and Charlotte moves in next to me. We begin to talk when Baily and Sophie take seats to my left.

"Well how was your first night at Spence?" She asks completely uninterested.

"Lovely." I lie. I had the same horrible dream last night and woke in a fright.

"Lovely." Baily repeats smugly.

"So your really Gemma Doyle's daughter?" Sophie asks. Baily kicks her under the table.

"Ow!" She starts.

"I mean oh this is good food." She corrects. The younger girls snicker at her.

"Yes I am." I say. Bailys eyes change.

"Well then your welcome to spend the day with us." She says sweetly. I look over and Charlotte who simply shrugs her shoulders and goes back to eating.

"We'd like that." I say turning back to Baily.

"We?" She asks.

"Yes, Charlotte and I." I say. It's not what she intended.

"Sure!" Sophie says. Baily gives her a look and the conversation ends. We finish our breakfast listening to the younger girls conversations. The day passes terribly slow. I find that my French teacher also taught my mother and I had to endure long winded memories of her. Art was satisfying, if you enjoy drawing the same thing about 10 times. Music was just as bad and deportment with Mrs. Nightwing was lifeless. I've come to the conclusion that if it's possible to die of boredom I will surly die here. I walk to prayers with Charlotte, Sophie and Baily. They made good on their promise and we've spend all day with them. It wasn't as bad as I thought and I think we may become good friends. We sleepwalk through prayers and hymns for an hour and walk back to Spence. I see the shadow move in the forest again but I don't say anything. Dinner is lovely but I am more grateful for the free time that comes after. Charlotte and I are invited to Baily and Sophie's corner and we each take a chair.

"So, can you enter the realms like your mother could?" Sophie asks.

"I suppose, I've never tried." I say.

"Oh you have to try, we could all do it'd be lovely." Baily exclaims. I was never as strong as my mother socially. I can tell they only like me for my power but I don't mind much.

"I guess we could." I say giving a smile.

"Not tonight Baily, I am to tired to do anything." Sophie says dramatically and we all laugh.

"Tomorrow then?" Baily asks looking at me.

"Tomorrow." I say. We move to our bedrooms and I change straightaway.

"I hope you know what you're getting into with those girls. I don't want us in trouble." Charlotte says.

"Oh we'll be fine." I say getting into my bed. Charlotte changes and climbs into hers.

"I hope so." She says.

"I promise." I say blowing out our light.

I have the horrible dream again. It changes each time though. Last time my mother was yelling instead of the man this time the mans yelling again but I can see bruises and marks on his exposed chest. I wake up my heart pounding again. But something doesn't feel right. Charlotte and I aren't the only ones in this room anymore. A hand clamps over my mouth but I don't struggle out of fear.

"I am sorry." Says a warm familiar voice. Then everything goes black.

I am not sure how long I was unconscious but my head is aching when I wake. I can hear animal sounds around me and I assume I am in the woods. I move to sit up but strong hands take my arms and help.

"Not so fast you'll pass our again." Says the same voice I heard earlier. I turn to end up face to face with Shalin. Were inches apart but I find I quite like it and don't move away.

"I don't understand." I say moving closer so that our lips are almost touching. I've always been told I was to bold with men. He brushes his lips against mine for a second and I realize I want more.

"You will." He says against my lips.

"Cute Shalin. You can stop pretending now." Comes a loud male voice from behind me. Shalin shakes his head.

"I am not pretending." He whispers keeping his eyes on me, and I know he's not. He takes my hands and pulls me up but doesn't let go.

"Olivia Doyle?" A woman says. I can't see anyone except Shalin and I am becoming extremely disoriented.

"Who are they?" I whisper to Shalin.

"The Order." The woman's voice says.

"And Rakshana." Comes the man's voice.

"This is Shalin." Says the man.

"Your mother requested we send a guardian to watch over you." My mother, what else has she not told me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He'll make sure you don't get into any trouble." The man says.

"At school?" I question. They both laugh and now I know it's only two but that doesn't make me feel any better. I hold tighter to Shalins hand.

"No dear, we watch over the realms. Shalin is protecting you form them." The women says.

"Why would I need protection from the realms?" This is all so confusing.

"The creatures there are in need of someone like you to help them but your not ready yet." Says the man. I think of my dream and the poor man asking me to help him.

"Who are you to say I am not ready?" I snip.

"Olivia." Shalin hisses at me. The two chuckle again.

"Shalin keep an eye on her." Says the man. Shalin nods and I here the two of them leaving. It's a few minutes before Shalin says anything, I suppose he wants to wait till there gone.

"Are you ok?" He says finally looking at me.

"Yes I am fine." I say.

"Do you want to take a walk?" He asks.

"Yes that would be nice." I say. We walk hand in hand through the forest, he knows where he's going and I am grateful for that.

"Who were they?" I ask.

"Exactly who they said they were. Order and Rakshana." He answers.

"And which one are you?" I ask.

"Rakshana." He says with a hint of pride.

"I suppose that makes me the order." I say.

"Yes it does." I stop and pull him back

"And we get along right?" I say moving closer.

"I think so yes." He says moving his head close to mine.

"Good." I say brushing my lips against his. The hunger is back in the pit of my stomach and I suddenly want to feel the warmth again. I push my lips to his lightly and relish in the feeling it gives. He moves his lips slowly against mine and the warmth spreads. A twig snaps in the distance making us both look around. The warmth is gone and I miss it terribly.

"We should get you back." He says leaning into me again.

"Yes we should." I say kissing him again. We walk close together. His arm around my waist. We reach Spence and I grieve the loss of his warmth.

"Where will you stay?" I ask

"The gypsies have taken me in, I'll stay with them for now." He says.

"What if I need to find you?" I question pulling him close.

"I'll mark my tent, look for red." He says into my hair.

"I trust you can find your way back up." He says. I could but I'd want nothing more than for him to come up with me and hold me in his warm arms all night, but I don't say this.

"Yes." I say in spite of myself. He moves in and takes my lips again in a sweet kiss.  
"Goodnight Olivia." He whispers to me

"Goodnight." I say. He walks back into the forest and I make my way back up to my room. Shalin was kind enough to put my cloak around me and I find a paper in the pocket. It's a small letter.

_Olivia, _

_I know the realms are tempting but please make my job easier and stay away from them. If you don't I'll be forced to take action against you and I care for you to much to put you in danger. _

_Shalin_

I tuck the letter away where no one will find it and lay down in my bed. What kind of action would he have to take on me; I suppose I'll find out soon since I promised my friends I'd take them tomorrow. No one will keep me from going and I'll decide when I am ready, and I am ready now.

---------------------------------------------------

**So I am kind of proud of this chapter!! I know there's not much conversation during the school day and at classes and such but I really kind of want to get into the juice of the story. But If you would rather me put in conversation during classes then simply let me know and I'll wright some into the chapters. Happy new year to all of you!!!!**

**~Meg~**


	5. The First Trip to The Realms

**Mk. Chapter 5. um, not much else to say except that I don't own the wonderful story AGATB or it's sister stories, only copies of the books!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Charlotte wakes me up the next morning.

"Were going to be late for breakfast Olivia, let's go!" She says throwing my uniform on my bed. I wake up slowly and change. To my surprise Charlotte says nothing about last night, Shalin must have been very quiet or Charlotte is a very heavy sleeper.

"Alright, let's go." I say moving from behind the screen and out the door following Charlotte to the ballroom. Baily, Sophie, Charlotte and I all sit together and I find were becoming closer.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Baily asks me.

"Yes but where exactly should we meet to do this?" I say.

"We can't simply use her room." Sophie adds.

"The caves out back were blocked with brick but one of them has opened up, the bricks were deteriorated, we could use that cave." Charlotte offers.

"Lovely idea Charlotte!" Baily commends. Charlotte seems happy for the acceptance.

"Then it's settled, tonight in the caves." I say. We all agree and finish eating ready to start the day.

I find that my French is about as good as my mothers, which is horrible. I never saw the need for it. Art is a bit more interesting today. Sophie finishes a lovely picture of the Spence grounds. Music is as boring as always, but I find that Charlotte has an amazing voice, clear and strong. Everyone applauds her after she's completed.

"You have a beautiful voice." I say as she returns to the seat next to me, a blush moves to her cheeks.

"Thank you." She says modestly.

Mrs. Nightwing's class is probably the most fun of the day. We practice our waltz. I am paired with Charlotte and Baily with Sophie. Our steps aren't perfect and we break into laughter every time we move the wrong way. Mrs. Nightwing is right there to reprimand us showing us the correct way as we stifle our laughter. Once class is over Mrs. Nightwing calls us all together in the great hall.

"Ladies." She says clapping her hands and we quiet down.

"I am pleased to announce that this year Spence will host its first Holiday ball!" She announces. Whispers start up in the crowd. A ball will be lovely, a perfect way to start the Christmas season. With dresses and dancing, Shalin comes to mind and I wonder if he'd come, but then I realize that he's probably not allowed, spoiling the moment for me.

"We'll hold the ball on the last day before holiday break so parents are welcome to come." Mrs. Nightwing says interrupting my thoughts.

"Let us prepare for prayers." She concludes. Girls run to get their cloaks, winter is arriving and the nights are getting colder. Once were prepared and lined up we move up the hill towards the chapel. No one much pays attention during prayers tonight, not that we do any other night. Everyone is much more consumed with thoughts of what they'll be wearing to the ball. After an hour of mumbled prayers were released and we all move back to Spence. Shalin is in the trees again, I can feel him watching me but I don't worry about it anymore, at least now I know who it is.

"You can take us to the caves right Charlotte." Baily asks at dinner.

"Yes, I know where they are." Charlotte answers. The rest of dinner is filled with silence but our free time is full of us guessing how lovely the realms will be.

"Do you know what they look like Olivia?" Charlotte asks. I think about my dream wherever that man in my dream is it must be part of the realms but I have a feeling it's not the only part.

"I am not sure." I finally say. The girls look disappointed.

"But I am sure it will be lovely." I finish. This puts them in better sprits and we spend the rest of the time talking about how we picture the realms.

"We'll meet here." Baily says standing in my hallway.

"What time?" Charlotte asks.

"Eleven." Baily answers.

"They should all be asleep by then." Sophie adds to stifle her own worry more than ours. We part ways and Charlotte and I go about the same routine of changing and blowing out our candles so it looks like were asleep. We stay awake till eleven then slowly sneak out of our rooms making as little noise as possible. We haven't brought candles in case were seen from someone inside the school. We move to the great hall and out the front door with ease and Charlotte begins to lead us to the caves. We pass the forest and I pull my cloak tighter thinking of Shalin. I never really promised to stay out of the realms. He'll be mad at me I am sure but that can be fixed.

We reach the caves and even though we have to move a few bricks out of the way it's an easy task and were soon inside taking seats on the dirty floor.

"So how do we begin?" Baily asks. The truth is I am not entirely sure myself. My mother never told me anything about the realms. The only thing I remember her telling me was if I ever close my eyes and see a door of light I was not to go in. That was when I was thirteen but it's worth a try.

"We all join hands." I throw in for good measure. We each take hands forming a circle.

"Now everyone think of a door of light, close your eyes and concentrate." I say. They all close there eyes and I close mine as well and focus. Soon enough I feel a tingling all over my body. I am not the only one I here Sophie gasp.

"Don't break concentration." I say. They don't and I open my eyes soon to find the door sitting in front of us waiting. I stand up and the girls open their eyes following me and taking in the wonder of it. I reach for the handle and the amulet begins to glow around my neck. The door opens slowly. I move inside, the girls follow me and the realms take shape around us.

We're in a lush garden, the sky in sunset and there's a river with clear glassy water. The girls shout and run around the hills enjoying the feeling of wonder and beauty in this place. I sit under a tree and close my eyes taking a deep breath. I smell London and my home and suddenly I begin to miss my mother, smelling her perfume. The scent changes into a spice a warm smell that's overpowering and I recognize it as Shalin and the hunger starts in the pit of my stomach again. My thoughts are interrupted by Sophie sitting down beside me.  
"Olivia watch." She pulls some grass from the ground and blows on it. It turns into rose petals and they flutter to the ground.

"Isn't it amazing!" She squeals.

"You try." She says putting grass in my hands. I blow lightly on it and the blades of grass turn into butterflies and take wing towards the sunset.

"Oh, Olivia I know Baily would never say this but thank you so much for taking us here." She says wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"You're welcome Sophie." She gets up and runs back over to her friends. I move from my tree to a rock along the river dipping my feet in, I close my eyes and relax. I am not sure how long I sit there but I soon here movement in the water. I open my eyes and see a ship with the head of a gorgon attached. The massive thing moves my way and opens its eyes. The snakes atop its head begin to move as it sees me. I am more curious than frightened and I stand up as it gets closer. It settles next to me and turns its head.

"Most High, you've not visited for long, I didn't recognize you." It says in a deep voice.

"Excuse me?" I ask. I don't know who this Most High is.

"Gemma, correct?" She questions. Now I know, she thought I was my mother.

"No, Gemma is my mother, I am her daughter Olivia." I say. I can tell she means no harm and if my mother trusted her enough than I should too. She bows her head to me.

"I am Gorgon." She says in her deep voice and then looks at me with concern.

"Olivia you should not be here." She says

"Your about the third person to tell me that, I don't understand why." I say.

"The creatures here are in need of someone stronger than they are to take care of something." She whispers to me.  
"What something?" I ask.

"I can't tell you." She says. "The things your mother did here so long ago only worked for so long, now they need someone to fix it again." She finishes.

"Is that all you can tell me?" I ask.

"Yes, now please you must go before they find you, you're not ready yet, but you will be soon." She says. I hop off the rock and turn back to her.

"Thank you Gorgon." I say. She nods her head and closes her eyes, continuing down the river.

Now to get my friends out of here. Sophie will be easy to convince and I hope she help me in convincing everyone else. I walk up to the group and fake a yawn.

"I am quite tired; I think we should head back." I say. Sophie agrees with me, saying that she's had too much fun for tonight to keep going. Baily has no choice but to go along otherwise Sophie will continue to whine about being tired. We find the door and go through. I am last following Charlotte and close the door behind me. We walk back to Spence talking in whispers of how wonderful our time in the realms was. None of the girls missed me in my absence but I don't mind, I went for answers. I just wish I'd gotten some.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok. so the next few chapters should be comming soon. I have everything written out till about chapter 13, I am planning on about 16 chapters total. so I Just have to type it all up and get it on here. **

**please review, as always!! **

**Meg**


	6. The Confrentation

**YAY!!!! chapter 6!!!! Ok. so I am not gonna spend alot of time talking or typing or whatever. so go enjoy the chapter. oh and by the way I don't own AGATB or Anastasia, you'll understand......**

**--------------------------------------------****  
**

The day passes slowly for me. Charlotte, Baily and Sophie however are truly enjoying the feeling that the realms have left them with. They sail through the day on golden wings, no care at all for there classes, even though there all told they do wonderful in French, while I receive a look that could kill from Madam Kent for my horrible French. Ann sings even lovelier today in music, if that's possible. All the girls are stunned at her remarkable voice, including Elizabeth, Baily's other friend.

" Why Charlotte, you do have a lovely voice, I believe it grows stronger by the day." She says with the slightest bit of venom in her voice.

"Why thank you Elizabeth, I do only wish that your voice could sound so grand, but I suppose that not everyone can sing quite as lovely." Charlotte says, spitting back the same bit of venom. Elizabeth's eyes go wide. Charlotte has never stood up to anyone before. She's a quiet girl who simply took what others said about her to heart. She was only ever really open with Sophie, Baily and I. I can here Baily stifle a laugh behind me and I give Charlotte my own smile. Elizabeth simply goes back to what she was doing before, to stunned to say anything else.

"It would seem the realms gave you some courage." I whisper in Charlotte's ear. She gives me a genuine smile.

"Yes, I believe it has." She says.

"Will you take us again tonight?" Sophie asks me on our way to prayers.

"I don't think so tonight. I'd rather rest up and be fully prepared to enter again." I lie. I feel fine but at the moment there's nothing for me in the realms. I only wish there was someone I could talk to about all this, someone who could help me. Well there is someone but I am not completely ready to talk to her yet.

"Olivia's right, I am feeling awfully tired myself." Charlotte says.

"True, we should wait till we all have our strength back I suppose." Baily says. I am surprised my lie went over so well.

The four of us sit together during prayers, mumbling our way through hymns until the hour has ended and were dismissed back to Spence.

Dinner consists of fish and a chicken that's far to dry.

I go to bed early to help the claim that I am to tired to enter the realms. Charlotte joins me at around nine thirty. The sun's setting through the window covering the room in dusk. I sit on my bed closing the book I was reading and start unlacing my boots.

"A lovely day wasn't it?" Charlotte says falling down on her bed. I can tell that the wonder of the realms are still affecting her as she smiles up at the ceiling.

"Yes quite lovely." I say sarcastically placing my boots next to my bed and stepping behind the screen to change.

"Oh come now Olivia, we had a wonderful night last night. Do try to enjoy it." She says. I sigh and slip out of my corset, breathing deep again fees lovely.

"Yes it was a wonderful night." I say to please her. I am glad the other girls had a lovely time I wish I had gotten some answers about all of the madness but I'll live for now. I put my nightgown on and step out from behind the screen. Charlotte takes this as her cue and starts for the screen with her nightgown in hand. She passes the window and stops looking out.

"Suppose it's a bit cold for the gypsies." She says moving behind the screen. I take her place at the window looking out at the deep black smoke rising in the air. It's not normal smoke I can tell that much, which means this isn't just a normal fire, it's a fire meant to get someone's attention, my attention. Shalins' apparently gotten word that I've entered the realms and now he wants to talk to me, wonderful. I know I have to go or eventually he'll find a way to get to me.

I wait till I am sure Charlotte and everyone else is asleep to put my cloak on and sneak downstairs. The door opens without a sound and I step out into the cool night wrapping my cloak around myself. I walk through the forest quickly until I hear the sounds of the gypsy camp. A strong wind blows through and the grip on my cloak loosens and my hair fly's out from underneath the hood. I try to push it back under but end up dropping the cloak completely instead. I fumble around for it in the dark snapping twigs and making plenty of noise in the process. The sounds from the gypsy camp are quiet now. I find my cloak and quickly move towards Shalins' tent. It's marked by a red scarf just like he said and I am thankful that I can see it in the dark. I stumble inside backwards watching to see if anyone is watching and then turn to face Shalin his deep brown eyes boring into mine. I gasp having him scare me.

"What did you do?" He whispers to me. It takes a second for my eyes to adjust to the dark and I find him standing a few feet from me. I've obviously interrupted his sleep as he stands shirtless and his dark hair is a mess. I take a steady breath to calm myself.

"What are you talking about?" I say trying to play innocent.

"You know very well what I am talking about Olivia." He says grabbing my wrist and pulling me down to sit on his bed. Were close, I am guessing it's so we can talk and no one will here outside, however that's not exactly what's going through my mind at the moment.

"You went into the realms didn't you?" He asks. I know he already knows the answer. I am wrapped in the trance looking into his eyes has put me in.

"Olivia!" He says snapping me out of it.

"And what if I did." I say defensively. He puts his head in his hands and lets out a sigh.

"Shalin listen." I start.

"No, you listen to me Olivia." He interrupts me.

"You are not to go into the realms. I,"

"Why not!" I interrupt him.

"You don't understand, it's dangerous, you don't know what's going on there your not ready." He says taking my hands.

"How do you know." I say looking deeply into his eyes.

"Olivia," He starts.

"No, _you _don't understand." I say.

"It's a beautiful place and there's nothing wrong their. I am going to keep going and you can't stop me." I say holding his hands tighter. He hangs his head not looking into my eyes.

"Just like your mother." He whispers. I am not sue if I am meant to here it or not but I have.

"Excuse me." I say, taking my hands out of his.  
"Nothing." He says brushing it off.  
"No, you said something, what did you say?" He stares at me for a second his brown eyes pleading, he sighs finally giving in.

"I said your just like your mother." I stand quickly, shocking him.

"You don't know my mother." I say with venom in my voice. Shalin stands as well.  
"That's' not what I meant Olivia." He says trying to calm m, reaching for my hands.  
"No." I say pulling away.

"You don't know my mother you've no right to talk about her." I say. I've angered him now I can see it in his eyes, caring and beautiful before are now burning.  
"I may not have known your mother personally but I know enough to know that she was just as stubborn as you." He spits at me. I react without thinking and my hand hits him hard across the cheek. I stare at him for a few more seconds as he rubs his cheek now red and sore. I turn to the flap of his tent and soon I am running through the night. He yells after me but I keep running for the school. My cloak was left behind in his room, which should be interesting to explain. I reach the school and head right for my room falling into bed.

I lay there for what feels like hours before I fall asleep but when I do it's of him and I wake up anyway. Sleep does not come so I get up and find myself walking down the stairs and into the ballroom. The room is dark with only a few candles lit giving it an eerie glow. There's a small piano at the end of the room sitting in a corner and I move to it and sit down. My hands brush across the keys and play a few notes. A familiar tune comes to mind and my hands start to play out the melody. The words follow slowly as I start to remember.

"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember. And a song someone sings, once upon a December." I know the melody now and I pick up a harmony with my left hand.

"Someone holds me safe and warm; horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory." My fingers move fast across the keys playing out notes I haven't heard in years.

"Far away long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember." The note crescendos and falls quiet again along with my voice.

"And a song someone sings." My voice wavers and cracks and I taste my tears before I notice I am crying. I push myself to finish.

"Once upon a December." It's pitiful singing but I am crying to hard to care. My fingers finish the song and then fall at my sides. I take a breath to try and stop the tears and then realize his presence behind me. I knew he was watching me but I had tried not to care.

"What do you want." I say to the darkness, but I know he's there. He's standing just behind me. I turn to see him with his head down holding my cloak. I find he looks rather cute like this, a bit frightened. He walks to me slowly as I stand up and brush the tears from my face. He steps forward and whispers so low I can scarcely hear him.

"You left your cloak behind. I thought I might return it." He says handing me my cloak.

"Thank you." I say quietly taking it from him. He nods and turns to leave.

"Shalin wait." I say quickly taking his hand. He turns back to me but I don't let go of his hand, he still doesn't look at me.

"Come sit please." I say taking a step back to the piano bench. He glances at it and then moves to sit down, still not letting go of my hand. I sit on his right and play a few high notes that make no sense together. He lets out a small laugh and so do I.

"That was a beautiful song." He says making a melody with the notes on his side of the piano.

"Where did you learn it?" he asks continuing to play. I add a harmony of higher notes before answering.

"It was a song my mother sang to me when I was young." I say as we continue to play our song.

"About what I said before, about your mother, I am sorry." He says continuing to play. I stop my harmony looking up at him.

"I am sorry I hit you." I say. He puts his hand to his cheek.

"I've been hit worse." He says and we laugh, glad to know it's behind us. He picks up his own song and I watch amazed as his tanned hands move skillfully across the starch white keys. He plays beautifully and the last notes hang in the air when he finishes.

"I didn't know you could play." I say truly amazed. He doesn't look at me but I see him smile.

"We had a small piano in our house back in India. It wasn't much but it gave me something to do." He says playing a few notes.

"It was beautiful." I say repeating his notes.

'Thank you." He says looking at me for the first time since he came. A dark curl falls in his face and I let out a small laugh.

"What?" He says confused.

"Here." I say taking the disobedient piece of hair and moving it back so it lays smooth. His hair is like silk and I soon find myself running my hands through it. His face is getting closer to mine, or perhaps it's the other way around. Either way I don't have much time to think, his lips are on mine in seconds. Their soft against my own lips and a warmth starts in me that I am reluctant to let go when I have to breath. We move apart but his forehead stays against mine. I feel his breath on my face, warm and inviting and without thinking I move back in for more. It feels longer this time but the breath in between is shorter as we seem to move faster. A fear of falling of the bench finds me but I try to push it away. He reads my mind though and moves us to stand up against the wall next to the piano. This doesn't help much either, the second his lips meet mine again my legs buckle and I pull us both down onto the floor. We land hard and I wince at the pain in my ankle from landing awkwardly. I move it out from under me though and it feels fine. I try to contain my laughter but he lets out a laugh and my giggles follow. We sit laughing for a few minutes before we both catch our breath. I move up close against him and he kisses me again. I sigh contentedly and he kisses my cheek and then moves to my neck. This is slowly turning dangerous and if were caught were both as good as dead. I hate myself but I stop him.

"Shalin." I say. He senses something wrong and brings his head up from my neck to face me.

"I am sorry." He says, he thinks I wanted him to stop.

"No." I say quickly correcting him.

"No it's not that, I just dong want you to get caught. The last thing I need is to loose you." I say placing a hand on his cheek. The stairs creek behind us and my head whips around to the entrance of the great hall.

"You have to go." I say standing up and helping him up with me.

"We'll see each other again." He says. It sounds more like a question though and I can see the hopefulness in his eyes. I kiss him one last time giving him an answer.

"Now go." I say and he takes off for the back door. He turns to look at me one last time and I nod giving him reassurance. He moves silently out the door and into the night. I move over to pick up my cloak that had been forgotten moments ago. I take a breath and head for the stairs, I've planned my excuses for being up so late but it goes un needed, whoever was on the stairs before is gone now. I feel a sadness for having sent Shalin away for no reason but I find I am quite excused now. I reach my room and cover myself with the sheets. The warmth reminds me of his arms and I fall asleep within seconds, dreaming peaceful dreams for the first time in a long time.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**And now you understand. lol. My mom did actually used to sing that song to me when I was young. So I hope it fits in the story. Um chapter 7 should be up soon I hope. I am getting a laptop on Tuesday and I am gonna transfer all my story files over from my desktop to that so it might be a little longer than I hope but I'll get it up I promise. Please review!!!! thanks!**

**~Meg~**


	7. The Second Trip to The Realms

**Ok. so My laptop is here. Unfortunately it has no internet connection at the moment. So if anyone knows how the whole wireless connection thing works plz help me!! I am not computer savvy. haha. Anyway here's chapter 7, but of smut in here. lol.**

**------------------------------------  
**

Charlotte shakes me trying to wake me from my sleep. I close my eyes tightly recalling my dream from last night. Were in the woods, I am running through the trees giggling and Shalin chases me calling my name and laughing. He catches me and pulls me to the ground falling on top of me. The air is pushed out of me and his lips are on my neck. I feel like I am floating and I sigh in contentment. I run my hands across his bear chest and push him over so that we've switched position. I kiss his lips and move down slowly to his neck, he sighs into my hair. I reach the large expanse of his tanned chest but find I don't quite know what to do with all of it. I run my hands over the skin and then let my lips fall on it, trying to kiss every bit of exposed skin I can find.

"Olivia." He says moving his hands through my hair. I move back up to his neck and kiss there. He sighs.

"Olivia." He says again. I let him pull me back up to his face and kiss my lips. He keeps saying my name and it only makes me want him more.

"Olivia." He says through our kisses. But something changes he disappears and his voice is replaced with Charlotte trying to wake me

"Olivia come on wake up we'll be late." She says. I can't bring my dream back but I feel the hunger for him in the pit of my stomach and there's a throbbing between my legs. I know what it is, my mother explained it to me. She said it was better for me to be prepared. So I shake the feeling off and change quickly into my uniform and head downstairs for breakfast.

The four of us sit together and Baily leans in to my ear.

"Can you take us again tonight?" She asks. It has been a day and I miss the realms. I feel bad that I keep betraying Shalin like this but I need answers about my dream and the Gorgon may be the only other one who can give them to me. I nod my head and Baily whispers to Sophie and I tell Charlotte. The day goes by slowly again. Our waltzes are becoming better buy my French is not. Mrs. Nightwing reminds us that tomorrow is assembly day. My mother and everyone else's have been informed and will be here tomorrow. I am not entirely sure I am ready to see my mother after all the things I found out about her that I didn't know in the first place, but if Gorgon can't give me anymore information then my mother may be the only one who can.

The four of us walk to prayers with linked arms. It isn't until were coming back that I sense Shalin in the woods. I smile in his direction and I know he sees me because his presence is gone.

"There are some things I need to take care of in the realms." I say when were sitting together during free time.

"Will you join us later then?" Charlotte asks.  
"I may, you have to understand something though." I whisper, they all lean in.

"Were not supposed to be there, there are things that are going on, things that have to do with me, I am trying to figure them out but we can't stay for long." I say.

"Well then we'll help you." Baily offers. I am surprised that she would offer her help but I'll take it.

"Thank you." I say. Sophie and Charlotte nod in agreement. We continue to talk and I explain the dream I've been having and about Shalin, the Order and the Rakshana. They take it all in openly and I am grateful to have someone to share it all with. We go to bed, or pretend to when it's time and at eleven o'clock we sneak out into the hall and silently move down the stairs and out the door. The walk to the caves is shorter this time and we join hands and enter the realms like before.

The first thing I do is move to the river and call for Gorgon.

"Your sure she'll show." Baily asks.

"I am sure, but don't be scared of her, she's really quite harmless." I say.

"And she won't be upset that you brought others?" Charlotte asks. I can't answer that question so I stay silent. Gorgon comes and we all take a seat on the bank.  
"Gorgon I'd like you to meet my friends. Baily, Sophie and Charlotte." I say. Gorgon gives me a look and I can tell she's not happy.  
"I tell you not to come and yet you do, and bring others." She snaps angrily.

"Gorgon I need help, I have questions and you can answer them." I say sternly. She calms herself and I find I am free to ask my questions.

"What do you know about the realms." I ask. She thinks before she answers.

"The realms are large, the Winterlands and the Tree of all Souls are the source of the magic, but it's dangerous." She says.

"What about the Winterlands, what do you know of them." I continue.

'The Winterlands were lovely after your mother gave the magic away but then things changed. The evil came back and it's starting to take things over again." She says.

"But if my mother destroyed the evil then."  
"Evil is never gone." She says interrupting me.

"No matter how much we wish it was." I try and thing of something else to say

"What do they want with me?" I ask. She looks at me a long time before answering

"I wish I could tell you but I can't, it's not at my place and it's not my decision." She says finally. I understand and send her on her way. The girls and I stay a bit longer then leave.

"That was most unhelpful." Baily says.

"Yes, What are you going to do now Olivia." Sophie asks.

"I have to talk to my mother." I say deciding it's my last resort. It isn't until were almost back to Spence that I feel his presence.

"Go ahead of me, I think I left something back in the caves." I like. The girls are reluctant to go but I finally convince them I'll be fine and they leave. I wait until I can't see them anymore and then I move into the forest. He's here somewhere I know he is. I just can't see him.

"Shalin." I hiss into the black night. I feel a hand come round my waist but I don't scream, I know it's him. He pulls me to the side and presses my back against a tree. Our faces are inches apart and I have to fight off the sudden urge to kiss him.

"What are you doing out this late?" He asks. I hesitate, if I tell him the truth he'll scold me again and I don't want that so I make up a lie. It's a bit bold but I am hopping he doesn't mind.

"Looking for you." I say pulling him close and planting my lips on his. He responds at first and it feels lovely but then he thinks better of it and pulls away. I don't move my hands from his chest though and he let's them rest there.  
"What are you really doing out here?" He asks sternly and I don't answer. He sighs.

"Olivia you didn't go again did you?" He asks, again I don't answer.

"Olivia!" He says.

"You don't understand I need answers and no one here will give them to me." He continues to stare at me.

"There's someone there who needs my help I know it, I have to help him Shalin please try to understand that." I say trying to plead with him.

"There going to find out you know." He says and I can tell that's he's not going to say anymore over it.

"Thank you Shalin." I say falling into his arms. I look up into his beautiful face and he moves his lips to mine. I wish breathing wasn't necessary because I'd love to keep going forever just feeling his warm lips against mine. We do breathe though but it's ragged and uneven.

I pull him down to sit with me. My back is still pressed to the tree but he sits in front of me and our lips come together again. My mind quickly comes to the realization that we can't be caught so far out in the woods and my body takes that idea and puts it to use.

I push at Shalins chest and he moves back letting me move forward and sit across his lap. His lips go to my neck but I don't stop him this time I work at his shirt till I can pull it off. He lets it fall to the ground and I push him back to lay under me as I move to straddle him. He smirks up at me and shakes his head.

I move down to kiss his chest and up to kiss his neck. There's a primal instinct taking hold of my and I find I quite like it. I find a tender spot at his neck and he moans low in his throat. I am pleased with myself and continue to kiss him there lightly. He moans again and pulls me up to face him.

"Olivia, I don't think you understand what you're doing." He says

"But I want to." I say breathing heavily. I move my lips to his again and let out a small moan of my own. He moves away again.  
"Olivia please, I love you." He says looking at me.  
"I love you a lot." He continues.

"But this isn't the time right now, please." I sigh and move off him sitting as close to him as I can. He picks up his shirt and moves to put it on but I stop him. He understands and pulls e into his arms as he rests against the tree. I take in his scent and draw random shapes on his bear chest. He lifts my chin up and kisses me sweetly.  
"I am sorry." He whispers into my hair.  
"It's okay, I don't think I am quite ready anyway." I say placing small kisses on his chest.

"But you will be, and I intend to be there when you are." He says laughing slightly.

"I love you Olivia." He says, and my heart warms.

"I love you too Shalin." I say. The words feel odd coming from me but he kisses me and I forget all about it.

I am not sure how long we sit there holding each other and kissing sweetly, but he eventually decides it's time for me to leave and I agree yawning. He walks me to the edge of the forest and kisses me one last time and then wishing me good night mves back into the forest again.

**--------------------------------------**

**Okay so like I said a bit of smut. anyway I hope I'll have internet connection on my laptop soon. If not I can still post from my pc so I'll still be updating!!!! plz review!! thnx!**

**~Meg~**


	8. Assembly Day

**Okay, so I now have internet on my laptop!!!! YAY!!!!! lol. so things should start getting up alot faster now. Anyway, here's chapter 8, enjoy!!!**

**----------------------------------------**

The Rakshana and Order have called for me. I am on my way to meet them now. I know they've probably heard about Olivia entering the realms by now, the fact that she's already done it twice makes me look like I am not doing my job very well, but she said someone was in danger and I believe her. I walk slowly to the boat house which is where they asked me to meet them, I suppose so they can hide while still talking to me, which doesn't calm my nerves any.

I reach the boat house and move the door aside slowly. I step into the boat house as quietly as I can. I don't hear anything but I can feel eyes on me.

"Shalin." The man says. I wish I knew who these people were; it would make me feel a lot better about all this.

"Yes." I answer looking around for where the voice came from.

"Olivia has been to the realms twice now Shalin." The woman says.

"Yes I know." I answer with a sigh.

"Is they anything you'd like to say to explain yourself?" Says the man. I don't know what else to do but to tell the truth.  
"She says there's someone there that needs help, I believe her." I say with surprising confidence. It's quite for a while and then the women talks.

"Make sure you keep an eye on her Shalin." She says

"I will, trust me." I answer.

"And Shalin, try not to get to close, there's no guarantee either of you will live." He says calmly. I stand and think for a while.

"Yes." I say simply and leave.

I know the way things used to be. Rakshana and The Order were not meant to be together, but ever since Olivia's mother gave the magic away Rakshana and The Order have been working together. This still doesn't mean we're supposed to have feelings for each other but I can't help feeling something for Olivia. It angers me that a few people think they can control people's feelings for each other. I won't let it bother me, Olivia and I love each other and that's all that matters.

I don't remember going back to my bed but I wake up their next morning. Charlotte hears me stir.

"Oh thank gosh. Did your forged today was Assembly day. Wake up!" She says, I did forget today was Assembly day and my stomach churns with the nerves of seeing my mother. The gown I've picked out last night before entering the realms hangs in the wardrobe. It's a deep violet with a white lace insert around the bust, and sleeves that come down to my elbows. Charlotte finds it lovely and I have to agree, it fit's me quite well and I am glad I've chosen it. We walk down the stairs and into the ballroom where tables are set up on one side and the floor left open for dancing on the other. I take a seat at the table and Charlotte, in her bright blue gown, sit's to my right. Baily moves into my left, she's wearing a beautiful emerald green dress and Sophie is next to her in a deep red. We eat quickly, eager to get out into the great hall and wait for our parents. After breakfast we move into Baily's corner of the Great hall. We each take a seat in one of the large chairs positioned there.

"So your mothers really coming?" Sophie asks.

"She said she would be here." I say casually.

"Oh, how exciting!" Baily says.

"I am thrilled to meet her. Is she really as amazing as we all make her out to be?" Baily asks. I wish I could answer her but I am not really sure anymore.

"I am sure she'll be thrilled to meet you as well." I say. We sit a while longer till parents start arriving. Sophie's mother is the first of our group to arrive. She's a small framed thing and wears a gold dress that's far to overwhelming for her. She's kind though and gives us each a hug. Sophie takes her off to show her around as Baily's mom arrives. She's the complete opposite of Sophie's mom. She has the same blond hair as Baily and wears a royal blue dress. She shakes Charlotte and I's hand and gives us both small smiles. Baily takes her to find Sophie and Charlotte and I are left.

"My father said her would be here." Charlotte says with worry in her voice.

"I am sure he'll be here any minute." I say trying to reassure her. Sure enough, five minutes later Charlotte's father arrives. He's a handsome man with short blond hair. He gives me a pat on the back when Charlotte introduces me and I suppose that's the best he can do since he's not around women much. Charlotte offers to wait with me but I tell her I'll be fine and she takes her father into the ballroom. I sit back down in a chair and watch out the window. Most of the parents are already here and I wonder if she really will come. After about fifteen minutes though my fears are dismissed and my mother pulls up in her carriage. Shalin drives and he smiles at me through the window before helping my mother out of the carriage. She walks up to the door and I go to meet her. She's let her hair down and is wearing a bright green dress that's almost the color of her eyes. She gives me a hug as she comes in.  
"Oh Olivia, I've missed you. How are you darling." She says looking me over.

"I suppose I am alright." I say hugging her again. She walks into the great hall and looks around touching the columns in the center and eventually sitting in the chair.  
"I can't believe how much I've missed this place." She says. I move to sit in a chair across from her.

"There are things I need to talk to you about." I say. She senses the seriousness in my voice and gives me a questioning look. Before I can start to explain though Mrs. Nightwing enters the room.  
"Has you mother not arrived yet?" She says. My mother sit's with her back to her and she can't see behind the wingback chair. She giggles and turns around poking her head out from the side.  
"Lovely to see you too Mrs. Nightwing." She says sarcastically. Mrs. Nightwing's face softens and she opens her arms up for my mother. She stands and makes her way into her arms.

"Gemma it really is lovely to see you again." She says. She lets her go and looks at her as she did me that first day.

"You look lovely, and your daughter." She says calling for me. I make my way over and stand next to my mother.

"She's just as lovely as you." She says.

"I could say the same for you; you look as if you haven't aged at all." My mother says. I've never seen this side of her and I find it rather odd.

"Flattery will get you no where dear, remember your not attending this school anymore." Mrs. Nightwing says. They both laugh. I can tell won't be talking to my mother anytime soon. Mrs. Nightwing takes my mother around on a tour, not that she needs one, I tag along. After about a half hour of Spence history that my mother already knows Mrs. Nightwing takes us back to down to the Great Hall.  
"Well, I'll leave you two, dinner will be at six today." She says moving away. Now's my chance.

"Mother I really do need to talk to you." I say with what I hope is worry in my voice.

"Alright, can we talk while we walk though, I'd like to see the grounds again." She says moving to the door. I nod and follow her out. She doesn't move to the gardens however but instead heads for the woods.  
"Now what was it you needed to tell my dear?" She says as she reaches for a tree and spins herself around it.

"I've been having these dreams, or I think their dreams, like nightmares." I say. She stops spinning and stands looking at me.  
"About what?" She says in a way that makes me feel like I am in trouble.  
"I am not sure." I say unsure how to start, or even describe it.  
"There's, It's in a horrible place and everything is dead except for this one tree. I feel drawn to it but when I try to go near it these terrible creatures appear. But then Shalins there and the things, whatever they are, are gone. And then the tree starts to change and it turns into a man and then your there. But the man is yelling at me and telling me to save him but I don't know what any of it means." I stop and take a breath hoping that some of that made sense. My mother stares at me with wide eyes. She turns around and begins to walk ahead of me. I move to keep up.

"Do you know what any of it means?" I ask, she doesn't look at me.

"I had hoped this wouldn't happen." She says shaking her head.

"What's going on?" I say sternly.

"The place you were at was called the winterlands. The creatures are called trackers." She says continuing to move forward.

"What about the tree, and the man." I say. I can hear the sounds of the gypsy camp as we get closer. My mother stops and squeezes her eyes shut as if trying to block something out. Then she takes a deep breath and looks at me.

"Let's go a different way please." She asks. I nod my head, confused, and start off in another direction. She still hasn't answered my question.  
"The tree." I prompt.  
"It's called the Tree of Knowledge, a bit like the power source of magic in the realms." She says. We reach the lake but I am not about to turn back yet.

"And the man?" I ask, she takes a deep sigh and sinks to the ground. I don't understand why she won't talk about him.  
"What did he look like." She asks. I think for a second about what he looked like the last time I had the dream. I sit down next to her.

"Tan skin, dark curly hair." I say closing my eyes and trying to picture him.  
"Full lips, brown eyes, in pain." I say opening my eyes. My mother has worry on her face.  
"And shirtless." I say finally, this makes her smile though I don't quite know why. She takes a breath and begins.  
"his name is Kartik, he was my guardian as Shalin is yours, but he was always more than that." She says laying back in the grass.  
"He stayed here at the gypsy camp while I was a Spence. Even when we had just met and AI wanted to hate him for his warnings and telling me what to do I found I couldn't because I cared for him to much."

"What happened?" I say cautiously, scared to break the moment.  
"We became close, very close and I took him to the realms one day and." She stops but I don't say anything.

"We were supposed to be together always." She whispers and I can tell she's fighting back tears.  
"Why weren't you?" I say. She takes a while to answer but when she does I can tell she's crying.  
"We had to kill that tree. But it wanted me and I still don't understand why. And he was there, risking his life for me but it let go, the tree let go and he said that's good and it." She can't finish through her tears but she doesn't have to, I understand now. The man she loved took his life to save hers. It's tragically romantic and I find myself tearing up at the thought of it.  
"You said I was there with him right?" She says sitting up.

"Yes." I say following her.

"What was I doing?" She asks.

"Holding him." I say. There's no need for more, that's enough. She wipes at her tears and stands back up.  
"You have to go." She says.

"What?"

"You have to go talk to Kartik, you have to help him please." She says.

"I will." I say even though I am not sure how to go about it.

"Thank you." She says pulling me into a hug.

"Now, let's get you back to school shall we." She says moving away from the lake shore and back into the forest. We don't go by the gypsy camp and now I know why. Shalin moves behind a tree watching us, I catch his eye and give him a nod telling him everything's alright and he moves back into the forest.

We reach Spence and move into the ballroom where I find my friends. They spot me and come rushing over to me.  
"Mother I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Baily Brookston, Sophie Plum and Charlotte Whitman." I say, the girls each give a small curtsy.

"Girls this is my mother, Mrs. Gemma Doyle." I say, using my mother's madden name which she insists we use. I turn to whisper in my mother's ear.  
"They know about the realms." I say. She simply nods her head giving the girls hugs. The rest of the evening is spent with laughter and small talk. When the parents begin to leave my mother pulls me aside.  
"Please don't forget about him." She says.  
"I won't, I promise." I say trying to reassure her.  
"I want to ask you something though." I admit. She stops and looks at me.

"All those stories you used to tell me when I was young about the boy and girl, was that you and Kartik, your adventures?" She looks at the ground.  
"Yes." She says simply.

"You still love him don't you?" I say bravely. She looks me right in the eye.  
"Yes, I do." She says. I smile.

"I'll go find him tomorrow." I say. She nods her dead and hugs me.  
"Good luck." She says touching the amulet hanging from my neck. She moves to the door then and with one last smile she's gone. For now.

**-----------------------------------**

**Alright, Chapter 9 is already on my computer so it should be up soon. Review plz, and thnx for reading!!**

**~Meg~**


	9. The Winterlands

**YAY NO MORE FINALS!!!! Yes that's right, finals are over at my school and I start a bunch of new classes in 2 days. yay for me! of corse the classes include American cultures (blech) PreSchool Lab (YAY, get to work with little kids, so cute!!) and Phatography (That should be intresting) but anyway it's better than what I had before, of corse I am going to miss English but hey what can you do. Any who. this story is compleat, I mean in it's written form anyway and it's almost done being typed up so then all I have to do is post!!! yay. so now that I've talked forever, please enjoy chapter 9!!!!**

**---------------------------------**

The Winterlands are just as harsh and barren as in my dreams. I see no trackers though and I am grateful for that. We make it over a pile of rocks and I see the tall tree standing in the middle of the wasteland surrounding it. The four of us sit on the rocks trying to decide what to do next.

"I don't understand." Charlotte says

"There's a man living in that tree?" she questions. I've explained everything my mother told me, or tried to and we entered the realms the next day.

"Not really living actually, just kind of being. I don't really know either; my mother just said that his spirit was bound to the tree." I say starring ahead.

"Well what should we say to make the tree man come out?" Baily asks. I sigh.

"Could we please not give names to things we don't understand?" I say.

"Well she's right." Sophie continues.

"Should we simply talk or sing him a song?" She says. Baily laughs

"Yes a tree song!" She says and the three of them laugh. I shake my head and sigh.

"Sorry Olivia." Charlotte says and the other girls stop laughing.

"I don't think we'll be singing today." I say moving down off the rocks and up to the tree. The girls follow but stay behind me. I step up next to the tree and press my hand to the bark hoping for some kind of response. A soft breeze comes from nowhere and rustles the branches. They seem to reach out and touch my face softly and then the wind is gone replaced by a glowing light coming from the tree.

"What's happening?" Sophie calls from behind me.  
"I don't know." I call back. The light soon dies down but now the trees moving, shrinking. The limbs disappear and shrink and the trunk moves and separates, a body is forming just like in the dream. The tree stops so it's about a head taller than me. The body begins to take shape. A head and chest, arms and legs. Features are added and I soon see the man from those horrible dreams standing before me. He doesn't look like he's in pain now, I wonder if that's yet to come. He wears brown trousers and a large white shirt that hangs off him enough that I can see part of his chest. There are no bruises that I can see. I can hear the astounded gasps of the girls behind me as he opens his eyes to look at me.

"Olivia?" he says in a strong voice that seems to echo everywhere.

"Yes?" I say. His voice softens to a normal tone that I am hoping only I can here. He gives a sweet smile.

"You look just like her." He says taking my face in his hands.

"You are Kartik?" I question, just to be sure.

"Yes." He says still staring at me. I should feel apprehensive but I don't. I simply feel happy, almost like I am a young child standing with my father. Something I've never had and I am happy to feel it.

"I've waited a long time for you Olivia." He says pulling me into him and embracing me. I suddenly understand why my mother loved him so much. I've only just me him but I find I don't want to let go. He glances behind me and smiles.

"Who are your friends?" He says.

"Oh yes." I say motioning for them to come join me.

"This is Baily Brookston, Sophie Plum and Charlotte Whitman." I say. They each give a polite curtsy.  
"This is Kartik." I introduce him and the girls giggle. I am not the only one he's having an effect on.

"Pleased to meet you." He says giving a slight bow which only makes them giggle more. He simply smiles.

"But you're here now and there are things we must discuss." He says turning to me. The girls move back to their space on the rocks and we find one ourselves not far from them.

"Your help is needed here Olivia." He says after we sit down.

"I don't understand, what do I need to help with?" I say, he sighs obviously not ready to tell this story.

"Before your mother freed the magic there was someone else in that tree. She was good, as I am now, but things got worse and these creatures turned her evil, made her kill people to grow stronger. I feel this is going to happen again. But you need to end it before it's to late." He says.

"What can I do?" I ask.

"The only thing I know is to try what we did last time, you have to kill that tree." He says with seriousness in his voice.

"But if I kill the tree, won't that?" I don't finish, I don't quite know what to say.

"Maybe, I don't know, but if it saves others then it has to be done." He says. I wonder how he can be so strong.

"I'll do what I can, I promise." I say. He takes my hands in his and looks me in the eyes.

"I know you will." He says. There's a silence between us until I know what to say.

"She still talks about you." I say, he gets a faraway look and I know he knows who I mean.

"Ever since I was born. She used to tell me stories of the things you used to do together, adventures you had; I had always thought they were just stories, till yesterday." I say.

"She misses you." I whisper. His eyes get glassy and I can tell he's fighting back tears but he takes a deep breath and there gone, he's more strong willed than I thought.  
"I miss her too." He says quietly, looking at the ground and I am sure I see a tear fall.

We return from the realms later than we usually do and we move back to school right away.

"Wait." I say stopping.

"What?" Baily says out of breath.

"You go ahead, I have to talk to Shalin." I say.

"Are you sure?" Sophie asks.

"Yes I'll be fine." I say moving into the forest. I don't feel him here so he must be back at the gypsy camp. I make my way quickly and sneak into Shalins tent. He lays sleeping on his makeshift bed with his covers thrown back and tanned chest exposed. The wanting is back in the pit of my stomach and I move next to him.

"Shalin." I whisper, he doesn't move. I lay a hand on his chest, he stirs but doesn't wake so I move my lips to kiss his neck and whisper his name sweetly in his ear.

"Olivia." He says.

"I am here Shalin, wake up please." I whisper. He opens his deep brown eyes to meet my own and pulls me next to him in his bed. He moves on top on me and pushes the air from my lungs in a sigh. He kisses my neck slowly and I moan his name into his ear. He falls back on his bed and pulls me next to him wrapping his arms around me.  
"Why did you come?" He whispers into my hair. He rubs small circles on my back and I sigh with contentment.

"I have to talk to you." I say moving my hand to his chest.

"I went to the winterlands tonight." I say, he pulls back and looks at me.

"Are you okay?" He asks looking at me concerned.

"Yes I am fine we were safe." I say.

"We?" He asks.

"Yes, my friends and I." He starts to reprimand me but I stop his.

"It's fine Shalin please." He's satisfied and pulls me back in squeezing me.

"We met the man I told you about, from my dreams, the one who needed help." I say I feel him his head and I continue.  
"His name is Kartik, he was my mother's guardian." I say.

"I know him, the only Rakshana member to sacrifice himself for a member of the order." He says.

"He does need my help, he feels that history is going to repeat its self and he'll become corrupted. He says I have to kill the Tree of Knowledge." I say he's silent for a while and I wonder what he'll say.

"I can't tell you what to do Olivia, I can only tell you that whatever choice you make I'll be there with you." I feel tears come to my eyes and I don't know what to say. No one has ever been so willingly on my side before. I look at him and I know he can see the tears. He kisses my hair and I feel a tear fall. He tilts my chin up and looks at me.

"What's wrong?" He asks concerned.

"I don't know." I say through tears laughing slightly.

"I love you Olivia." He says quietly. "Don't cry." He whispers holding me close. This only makes me cry more and he kisses my cheeks drying my tears. I so tired but his sweet kisses reach my mouth and I no longer want to go anywhere, just stay right here in his warm embrace forever. We lay there for a while he holds me close whispering my name. eventually I fall asleep in his arms but I can still feel him kissing me. He wakes me up then.

"Olivia, wake up now love." He whispers in my ear. I open my eyes to him.  
"How long was I asleep?" I say worried.

"Only a half hour, your fine." He says.

"Shalin, I have to go." I say moving to get up.

"Wait." He says pushing his lips against mine and laying himself on top of me. I sigh against his mouth and he whispers my name in the dark. He moves his mouth to my neck and kisses lightly until I gasp. He found the same spot I found on him last time. I can feel his smirk against my skin and I know he's going to take advantage of this. He continues to kiss me there, all the while I can feel the pressure between my legs begin.

"Shalin." I whisper

"It's fine I am just, I am just not ready yet." I say bringing my hand up to his face. He kisses me again.

"I really have to go." I say. We get up off the bed and he pulls me close to him. I breath in his scent and kiss him, not knowing when I'll see him again.

"Goodnight Shalin, I love you." I whisper against his lips.

"Goodnight Olivia, and I love you too." He says. He watches me leave and I run fast back to the school and lay down in my bed falling asleep almost instantly.

**------------------------------**

**goodness, if there's one thing I hate writing it's smut, i don't know why, I just feel awkward writing it. oh well. I hope it's not as bad as it looks in my mind. You kow you could always write a review and say " No meg, it's not as bad as you think." Or if you like you could say. "Why yes, your smut writing is horriable, please don't ever write smut again." It's all good. haha. anway. if you haven't gotten the point plz review, it's not that hard I promise, lol. Thnx for reading!!**

**~Meg~**


	10. A Meeting and The Letters

**Okay, so as promised, here's your update. This is just kind of a filler chapter to explain some stuff so it is pretty short. So the next chapter should be up by tomorrow. thnx for your reviews! and plz enjoy!!!**

**------------------------------**

"She's been here twice before she came to visit you Kartik, she either doesn't know that we need her to finish this or she doesn't care." Gorgon says from her perch on a rock. The leaders of the realms have come together today to discuss the importance of what needs to be done. The group sits together in a circle, each on their own rock.

"If she didn't know before she knows now, I've told her." Kartik says.

"You all do realize that there's a chance this may not work, correct." Philon comments.

"The tree can not be killed, only changed." Asha adds.

"There must be something we can do." Kartik says. The group is silent, thinking.

"We can't offer another person to it, it will only begin to corrupt it over time."Asha says.

"The tree needs to be destroyed." Gorgon adds.

"Asha and I can try and find a way for the magic to destroy the tree." Philon offers, Asha nods her head in agreement.

"Then it's settled. We meet back here in a week's time to check on progress." Kartik says. The group agrees and goes off to their own section of the realms, with the hope of finding a way to save it.

_Mother, _

_I am writing to inform you that there shall be a holiday ball held the day before Christmas beak at Spence. I had intended to tell you during Assembly Day but since there were more pressing matter to be dealt with it escaped my mind. You are invited and I do hope you come._

_Love, _

_Olivia_

_Dearest Olivia, _

_I would so love to attend the holiday ball; you may plan on seeing me there. As for the other matter, is there anything that can be discussed?_

_Fondly,_

_Gemma_

_Dear Mother,_

_What I can say is that all is well for now but there are other things that need to be taken care of. It would be most helpful to have you there as there are things to be explained. Please think about it._

_Love,_

_Olivia_

_Olivia, _

_It is true that I have not been to this place in quite some time but I understand you would like someone with knowledge along and so I believe the eve of you holiday ball will do quite well. Please plan to visit then._

_All my love,_

_Gemma_

_----------------------------------------_

**Okay so like I said just kind of a filler chapter so sorry it's so short. Again next one should be up by tomorrow evening. We just started our new semester and all my new classes are crazy!!! But....lol. I am hoping that dosn't take away from me posting chapters. It shoudn't since I only have about 5 more to post and then were all done!! but I have all the homework junk and then my grad project which means that tuesday and thursday I am at our middle school assistant directing their school musical. But any who, enough about me and my problems, lol. So plz review and be on the lookout for the next chapter! thnx for reading!**

**~Meg~**


	11. The Christmas Ball Reunion

**so, as promised, here's the update after that short little filler chapter yesterday. Thnx for th reviews again! Oh and I don't own the wonderful books that Libba Bray wrote, sadly...... ENJOY!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

The days leading up to the holiday ball are filled with preparation. Were set to cleaning and making sure things are looking as they should. The night before the ball Baily, Sophie, Charlotte and I sit in the great hall discussing what will happen tomorrow night.

"So when my mother arrives she'll ask to take us on a walk in the gardens. Once were along we'll enter quickly and then go to the Winterlands." I say

"Oh this is all so exciting!" Sophie giggles bouncing in her seat.

"And you're sure we won't be caught?" Charlotte asks worried.

"Oh Charlotte do try and have a sense of adventure." Baily says. Charlotte says no more but I give her a look and she knows everything will be okay. We go to bed that night with thoughts and dreams of adventure.

The next day were released from our classes early to change and prepare. My dress is a beautiful gold with extravagant beading and a deep neckline that dips low enough that the swell of my breast shows above the fabric. My mother sent it to me saying it's the latest fashion however I am not entirely comfortable in it and I continually try and pull it up higher. Charlotte's dress is a deep green with white trim and it looks lovely on her, accentuating her figure beautifully. We leave the room and Baily and Sophie are waiting for us in the hallway. Baily wears a deep red dress with the same neckline as mine so I don't feel quite so alone in my suffering, although Baily doesn't seem to mind, so I stop trying to fix mine. Sophie wears a violet dress to match the color of her eyes and I've decided we all look quite lovely. We make our way downstairs and into the great hall. Most of the parents have already arrived including Sophie and Baily's. Charlottes father couldn't attend so we sit together and wait for my mother. She pulls up in her carriage, driven by Shalin who glances at my figure a bit to long before my mother clears her throat breaking him of his trance. My mother gives me a knowing glance but I avert my eyes. Charlotte moves back inside to fetch Baily and Sophie, leaving my mother and I alone outside.

"I saw how he looked at you Olivia." She says to me.

"It's nothing." I say, knowing it's a lot more than nothing.

"You can say that if you want but I know that look all to well." She says

"Just promise me you won't do anything drastic, look where it got me." She says along with a bitter laugh. I don't respond, cutting the conversation short. Charlotte emerges with Baily and Sophie who are given a warm embrace by my mother and were all told we look very lovely. Then we set off for the caves. We reach them quickly and all sit on rocks as to not dirty our dresses so we don't call attention to ourselves when we return. We enter the garden and my mother looks around as it it's her first time here.

"How long has it been since you entered?" Charlotte asks.

"A very long time, years." My mother answers picking up a leaf and watching it change into a dove and fly away. She laughs but she's on the verge of tears, I can tell.

"Mother." I say gesturing to the river.

"Oh yes, let's go." She says moving to stand next to us. I silently call for Gorgon and she arrives a few minutes later with shock written on her face.

"Most High." She calls, my mother smiles and waves at her.

"Hello Gorgon." She says when Gorgon stops near the shore.

"What are you doing here?" She asks lowering her great wings, allowing us to climb aboard.

"Olivia needed some moral support for something so I decided it was time to return." My mother answers making her way onto the bow of the boat and climbing to sit next to Gorgons head.

""Were going to the Winterlands." I call. The boat sets into motion and my mother gives me a look that could kill but then turns back to Gorgon. The two talk the entire ride but my friends and I don't utter a work. We reach as far as Gorgon can take us into the Winterlands and walk the rest of the way ourselves. The tree comes into view slowly and we reach it in a short amount of time. My mother falls behind, clearly not wanting to be here but I continue to walk over to the tree.

"Olivia, what are you doing?" She calls to me.

"Mother we need to talk to him." I say moving closer to the tree. She mumbles something under her breath that I can here but I ignore it knowing she's worried. I reach up and touch the tree and it starts to change as it did before until Kartik stands in front of me again.

"Olivia." He says smiling at me. I hear my mother gasp behind me and he looks up to her. He switches places with me so his back is to her.

"Why did you bring her here?" He whispers sharply.

"She needed this, so do you." I say back. His eyes soften and her turns around to look at her. I step beside him seeing a smile come across his lips

"Gemma?" He asks, almost not believing it's actually her. My mother, looking so vulnerable, runs to him with tears on her face. He opens his arms up willingly taking her in as she wraps her arms around him. He rocks her back and forth, stroking her hair and trying to calm her but every time she looks up at him more tears come. He looks at me and I get the hint, taking my friends back with me to a hill to wait.

**Gemma POV**

The girls leave; I can hear them go through my sobs. When were alone he takes my chin in his hand and brings my eyes to meet his. He gives me one of his beautiful smiles and the tears come again but he gently wipes them away, pulling me into his embrace. I feel all of seventeen again, like nothing bad ever happened. I look up at him again and smile, touching his face to make sure I am not dreaming. He brings his hand up to cover mine and I laugh through my tears happy to know this is all real.

"I've missed you so much." I say crying.

"I know, I've missed you too." He says in that lovely deep voice that I've heard so many times in my dreams, but this is real now. I burry my face in his chest taking in his scent.

"Gemma." He whispers in my hair, holding me close. I look up at him again and he leans into me so hour foreheads are toughing. I laugh happily and he smiles at me. He kisses me then, and my tears start all over again, so happy for the pressure and warmth of his lips on mine again after so long. We let go to breath and he takes my full figure in.

"You look beautiful." He says, putting his hands on my hips.  
"So do you." I say giving him another smile.

"And your daughter." He says looking in Olivia's direction, where she sits laughing with her friends.

"She's just like you." He says smiling at me.

"That same strong willed stubbornness." He says. I know he's joking and I find I've missed this too. But I give him a slap to the chest for it anyway. He laughs; rubbing the fake burse I've given him and hugs me again. He takes my hand leading me to walk with him. I don't know where were going but I follow him anyway.

"Kartik can I ask you something?" I say. I don't want to ask but I need to know. He nods his head.

"That day, years ago, the last time I entered the realms, where were you?" He's silent for a while

"Right where I've always been." He says simply.

"They why wouldn't you talk to me?" I ask instead.

"Because I knew what you were going to say, and it was going to break my heart." He says looking at the ground.

"I am sorry." He adds.

"It's fine.' I say forgiving him. I am to happy he's here now to argue. We've lost sight of Oliva and the others but we keep walking.

"I never meant to hurt you Gemma." He says. I know what he means but I can't find anything to say.

"I only wanted to save you." He says turning to me and for the first time since I met him I see tears in his eyes.

"You did save me." I say hugging him.

"Yes but I left you along and I didn't want to do that either." He says.

"I was never alone, I always had you Kartik, and you were always in my heart." I say. He smiles and kisses me.

"I love you Gemma." He says.

"I love you too Kartik." I say back.

"I always will, no matter what." He whispers.

"And so will I." I say kissing him again.

**Olivias POV**

My mother and Kartik wandered off about fifteen minutes ago and I am starting to get worried. When they do come though there all smiles and there's a certain glow about them that I can't place. They walk over to us with linked arms, Kartik sits next to me with my mother on his left and he gives me a serious look.

"The leaders here are working on a way for us to finally be rid of that tree." He says. My mother doesn't seem stunned so I assume he's already told her.

"I am not sure when they'll be done but when they are I'll get to you somehow to let you know to come back so we can prepare." He says.

"I'll be ready." I say.

"And we'll be right there with her." Baily says taking my hand.

"Yes were in this together now." Sophie says reaching for my other hand.

"Yes all of us." Charlotte says joining us all in a circle. Kartik and my mother smile at me and I felt that feeling again like I now have a family that I never did. It's overwhelming and I fight back tears trying to stay strong.

"Thank you all so much, you don't know how much of a relief it is to not be alone right now." I say looking at each of my friends.

"And I appreciate you help too." I say glancing at Kartik and my mother. They smile at me and Kartik wraps his arm around my mother pulling her close. It's such a wonderful moment and I want to sit here forever but Sophie's voice brings me back to reality.

"Oh we should be getting back, we'll miss the party." She says jumping to her feet. We all follow but my mother is reluctant to let go of Kartik's hand.

"We'll see each other soon." He says and then whispers something in her ear that I can't hear but it's good enough for her and she kisses him goodbye and then walks back to the river with us. The ride back to the garden is short and we wave goodbye to Gorgon as we step through the door.

We haven't missed much of the party and we make it back in time for the waltz which is tragedy on my end of things. I pair myself up with Charlotte as before butr our dancing seems much smoother now. We dance an almost perfect waltz and when we finish our parents applaud, my mother giving Charlotte and I each a hug.

"I'll be back." I say to them once we've finished dancing.

"I just need some air." I add and walk outside. Once there I realize that everyone else is inside and I am all alone. I move to the gardens and take a seat on a bench there. I start to think about what's to come, trying to destroy this tree and save the realms seems like big responsibility and I wonder why I am just realizing this now. Thoughts fly though my head about what should happen if I fail but there interrupted by a twig breaking, sharp against the quiet night. I am not alone anymore, he's here I can feel him. I smile to myself.

"It's okay no one else is out here, you can show yourself." I say. He steps out from behind a tall shrub. I stand up from my bench and walk over to meet him. He smiles at me and kisses me lightly on the cheek.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper.

"I heard there was a party, somehow I didn't receive and invitation." He says attempting a smug voice. I laugh at him and he continues.  
"Obviously I bring fun to any party; I suppose it will simply have to be drab and boring without me." He continues his fake voice. I continue to laugh but he takes my hand in his and I suppress my laughter.

"Since I can't go in, I suppose we'll just have to dance out here." He says leading me into a more open area. He turns to face me and gives a small bow.

"May I have this dance?" He says. I smile and give my best curtsy.  
"Of course you may." I say. We move into position, his hand sits below my waist but I don't bother to correct it. We begin s simple waltz and I wonder where he learned to dance so well. We move around in circles a few times never taking our eyes off each other, before I begin to talk.

"Kartik says the realms creatures are trying to come up with a way that they can be rid of the tree." I say.

"How soon with they know?" He asks, continuing to spin me around.

"He said he's not sure but he'll try to tell me when they are." I answer.

"I want to come with you, I want to help." He says seriously.

"Shalin are you sure. I don't want you hurt or." I don't finish.

"I am sure, and I am quite capable of making sure I stay alive." He says inching closer to my face and I don't press it anymore. His lips find min and it's only then that I realize we've stopped moving.

"You look beautiful." He says pulling away for air.

"Do you me the dress, or my body?" I say, remembering the low cut neck. He takes a second to respond and I can tell he's struggling with what to say.

"Both?" He says as more of a question.

"Good answer, thank you." I say.

"And you look very lovely yourself." I say. We end up dancing and kissing for another ten minutes until I decide it's time I go back before were both caught. I move back into the ballroom and enjoy the rest of my evening knowing he's right outside watching me.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Okay! lol. so um I am thinking chapter 12 should be up soon, early next week maybe. plz review and give me some feedback. thnx for reading!**

**~Meg~**


	12. This is Destiny

**Okay so heres the deal with this chapter. It was planned to be 2 different chapters but after it was written the second part of the chapter turned out to be like a page and a half and I didn't want to do that so I just kind of combined them so now it's one big long chapter!! yay! But other than that please enjoy, oh and I don't own AGATB or it's sister stories!**

**---------------------------------------------**

"Olivia wake up!" Charlotte say shaking me violently, I give a groggy

"What." In response.

"Outside, what up." She says shaking me again. I regrettably pull myself out of bed glancing my at the clock as I do realizing it's only two in the morning, what could possibly be so important. I move to the window and peer down into the darkness. Shalin stands below; I can see him in the moonlight. He throws stones up at my window but stops when he sees me and smiles, I sigh. I don't understand what could be so important that he would risk getting caught to tell me.

"Who's that?" Charlotte asks, I've almost forget she was next to me.

"Shalin." I say moving to pull the window open.

"Who?" She says again.

"Shalin, he's my guardian." I say leaning my head out the open window.

"Oh right." Charlotte says remembering.

"What are you doing?" I hiss at him

"You have to come down." He whispers back to me. I turn to Charlotte.

"He wants me to come down." I say. I turn back to the window before she can say anything.

"What do you want?" I say he gives me a look.

"Olivia." He says. I give an exasperated sigh and pull the window shut after I pull my head back through. I stand in the room unsure of what to do.

"Well go." Charlotte says pulling my cloak from the wardrobe. I am slightly stunned Charlotte has never willingly wanted anyone to sneak around after hours.

"He's cute." She says with a laugh, I join her and take the cloak from her hands pulling it around me.

I sneak out into the hallway and down the stairs. Most of the girls left for Holiday tonight. I've decided to stay, my mother is to return to America to visit old friends and I've elected to stay behind. Baily, Sophie and Charlotte have also stayed vowing not to miss a second of excitement in the realms, I am grateful for their company. The doors outside open easily and I pull my cloak tighter around me as the cold winter air hits me. I step out into the night. I start to walk over to where Shalin stood but he grabs my hand and pulls me close to the wall before I get there.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Well, good evening to you too." He snips, showing my foul mood. He leans in either way and places a small kiss on my lips.  
"More like good morning." I say giving him a kiss of my own.  
"Olivia." He says taking my hands in his and giving me a serious look, I suddenly fear something's very wrong.  
"You'll take me in won't you?" He says. I give him a curious look.

"What?" I ask.

"To the realms, you'll take me in right, let me help you." He says.

"Oh yes, of course." I say "but not now." I add.

"No, tomorrow?" He asks. I nod my head giving him reassurance.

"You had to wake me up at two o'clock in the morning to ask me that?" I ask. He gives a sly smirk.

"No, but I was up and I wanted to know." He says trying to be cute. I give a punch to his arm. It's not hard but her overdramatizes, falling to the ground and gripping his arm.

"Oh, I think it's broken! You there fair maiden!" He says pointing to me. I stifle a laugh at his acting skills.

"Please, help me up." He says giving me his 'good arm' to pull on. I grasp it with both hands and pull him to his feet.

"Oh, thank you. But how to make my arm feel better?" He asks eying me.

"Perhaps a kiss from fair maiden?" He says.

"Dear sir, I believe that's a bit to bold." I say taking a deep intelligent voice.

"Oh, but whatever shall I do about my arm?" He says adopting a deep British accent of his own. I giggle at this foolishness.

"Well perhaps one kiss couldn't hurt." I say giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, it's fixed." He says moving his arm around

"Thank you fair maiden." He says bowing to me.

"Your quite welcome dear sir." I say giving a curtsy of my own. We both start to laugh at our act. He pulls me into a fast waltz both of us laughing uncontrollably. We eventually fall to the ground. He pulls me into his arms and I rest my head on his chest taking in his deep scent through his loose white shirt.

"You should get back inside." He says yawning. I look up at him smiling and he kisses me.

"I am serious." He says. I sit up and he follows standing and giving me his hands. I take them and he pulls me up and into this embrace.  
"Hello." He says smiling sweetly at me kissing me again. We walk to the door together.

"Tomorrow then?" He says.

"I'll meet you at the edge of the woods at eleven." I say. He nods his head and kisses me again.

"Goodnight Olivia." He says with his head against mine.

"Good morning." I say kissing him back, he smiles at me and then walks back into the woods. I walk back up the stairs and into my room. Charlotte is asleep and I join her falling into my own bed and into deep sleep.

I find I am not quite as tired as I thought I would be when I wake up a few hours later.

"So?" Charlotte says sitting on her bed giving me an all knowing glance.

"What?" I say turning back to my reflection and running the brush through my hair a few more times.

"So what happened last night, with Shailn?" She says in giddy way, I've been trying to avoid the conversation but I don't think I have much of a choice now.

"Nothing, he asked me to take him in to the realms, I said yes, that was it." I says. She's not convinced.

"There's no way it took you that long to just say that." She says.

"How do you know how long I was out?" I say looking at her.

"Because I was awake when you came back." She gives me a smile, quite the actress, pretending to be asleep. I sigh and turn back to the mirror letting a small smile come across my lips. Charlotte gasps.  
"You kissed him didn't you?" She says with a sly smile.

"No,' I say pausing letting her smile fall.

"He kissed me." I say not thinking anything of it. Charlotte lets out a squeal and rushes over and hugging me.

"Oh, that's so romantic." She says. Her smile falters.

"But how will you two be together, it's not exactly allowed." She says with a frown. I've thought about it before but I try to put the thought out my mind. I don't answer her; I can't because I don't know the answer. She understands my silence and laves me to finish brushing my hair and hiding my tears.

Breakfast is composed of eggs, bacon and milk. I finish quickly, even though most of the girls are on Holiday, Mrs. Nightwing insists we continue classes. So once everyone is finished breakfast we move to our classes. French is impossible, I stumble through sentences but apparently I do well enough not to be reprimanded for it, or Madam Kent just isn't in the mood today. We paint more still life's in art today. Mrs. Welle commends me on my effort of a vase of flowers but I feel she's only taking pity on my horrible painting. Charlottes singing puts me in a bit of a better mood but I am to get up and sing the same song after her, I realize Charlotte is a hard act follow. After music we move to deportment and work on our waltzes again. I am paired with Sophie this time and we fall into a well paced waltz.

"Are you feeling okay?" She whispers after a few turns.

"Yes it's just." I stop as we pass Mrs. Nightwing and we both put on a false smile. Once we pass I continue.  
"You remember me telling you about Shalin?" I ask quietly trying to let the music drown our my words.

"Yes, the Indian, your guardian." She says just as quietly.  
"Yes." I say ignoring the simple name she gives him.

"The thing is he's become a bit more than a guardian." I say Sophie thinks for a second and then nods her head.

"Oh, and does he feel the same way?" She asks.

"Yes, it's not that it's just,"  
"You can't be together." She finishes. I nod my head. She gives me a bright smile.

"Don't worry Olivia, you'll think of something, you always do." She says and we put on our fake smiles again as we pass Mrs. Nightwing who gives us an approving nod.

That night the four of us walk to prayers with arms linked. Sophie told Baily about Shalin and I, she finds it quite romantic.

"So he's allowed to go in?" Baily asks.

"He never told me he couldn't." I say.

"What if you get in trouble?" Charlotte asks

"Oh Charlotte really!" Sophie says

"This my be the only time they get to be together without having to worry about getting in trouble." She adds

"Yes, let's not ruin it." Baily says patting Charlottes arm. I give Charlotte a smile and she returns it. There are only a handful of us at prayers tonight but that doesn't make it go any faster. After the same long hour we make the journey back to Spence. Dinner is warm soup and bread that we greedily eat to dispel the winter chill from our bones. Free time is quiet without all the younger girls. Sophie, Charlotte, Baily and I sit in our corner talking quietly.

"So what are you going to do tonight." Baily asks.

"He didn't say. He just asked me to take him. I don't know what for." I say fiddling with my dress. The truth is I am actually quite nervous. The girls don't notice.

"Well I am sure it's of some importance." Charlotte says. Baily and Sophie snicker.

"Yes it'll be very important." Baily says. I take Charlottes hand in mine and give it a squeeze, reassuring her. At ten o'clock we head to be as usual and Charlotte offers to stay up with me till I leave.

"You look fine." She offers for the third time. I've put on a simple gown. It's plane dark blue that cuts somewhat low in the front. I've also put my hair up and taken it back down about five times, trying to decide which, if any, look better.

"Leave it down." Charlotte offers. I take my hair and release it of the pins letting the red curls fall over my shoulders. I settle for the look and take my cloak from the wardrobe holding it to me as I sit on my bed. Charlotte comes over and takes my hands in hers.

"You'll be fine Olivia, I know it." She says calming my nerves for the moment. I don't know why I am so nervous but Charlotte calms me down, sitting with me. When eleven o'clock comes I wrap my cloak around me, wish Charlotte goodnight and move out into the hallway. The stairs creek under me as I move down them and out the door. He's waiting at the edge for the forest and I walk up to him with what I hope is an air of confidence.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"Yes." He says taking a breath. I think he's just as nervous as I am.

"Come on." I say taking his hand and we walk to the caves together.

"This is where you meet?" He says glancing around at the dirty cave.

"It's safe here." I say sitting down on a small flat rock, he takes a seat next to me.

"Now what?" He asks.

"Take my hands." I say. He grabs my hands and looks into my eyes, we each take a breath.

"Close your eyes." I say, he does and I follow concentrating on the thought of the door. Within seconds I feel the magic running through me and I know he feels it too. He moves to pull his hands away but I hold them tighter.

"It's okay." I say and he relaxes again. I open my eyes slowly and see the door standing in front of me.

"Shalin, open your eyes." I whisper. He opens his eyes and sees the door then looks at me.

"Is this it?" He says with a smile, I nod my head and we get to our feet. I open the door and step through with him following. My nerves disappear at the sight of the familiar garden. Shalin's eyes grow wide in shock and aw. The trees rain flower petals. He walks through them with his hands held up turning his head skyward and he lets out a small laugh. I stand watching him look around trying to take it all in at once. He runs over to me taking m hands and kissing me.

"This is beautiful." He says laughing again. He pulls me farther into the garden and we spin around catching rose petals and falling to the ground in laughter. We lay there for a while watching the sunset overhead. It's only a few minutes before I here Gorgon calling form the river.

"Come, I want you to meet someone." I say taking Shalins hands and guiding him to the river. He stops short when he sees Gorgon floating in the river.

"It's okay, she's harmless." I say, we reach the shore of the river and Shalin stands close to me, still not convinced. Gorgon moves her head in our direction.

"You've brought a new friend." She says catching sight of Shalin.

"This is Shalin." I say pushing him in front of me.

"Pleased to meet you." He says with all the strength he can muster. Gorgon bows her head in response.

"Will you be traveling today?" She asks me, I want to, but the truth is I've only ever been to the Winterlands.

"Yes, we'd like it if you were to show us some of the other parts of the realms please." I say. She lowers her wing and we climb on board. Gorgon starts down the river and Shalin and I find a spot on the deck of the ship.

"Where are we going?" Shalin asks.

"I am not sure, my friends and I have only ever been to the garden and the winterlands." I say, he nods his head.

"Gorgon, where are we going?" I ask.

"The Cave of Sighs." She says. And then turns back to the river before her.

"Where's that?" Shalin asks. I shrug my shoulders and we both sit in quiet.

About fifteen minutes later gorgon turns her head to us.

"Were here." She announces. Shalin and I stand up and Gorgon lets her wing drop to the shore. W move off the boat slowly.

"I'll wait for you here." Gorgon says. We make our way up through a path surrounded by rock and trees. We reach a small landing where small pots blow colorful smoke into the air. A women comes out in a simple rag dress, she has burses covering her legs and arms but she's quite beautiful otherwise. She puts her hands together and bows her head, Shalin and I return the gesture.

"Olivia." She says, I've never met this women before but she somehow knows who I am.

"You know me?" I ask.

"All realms creatures know of you." She says simply.

"I am Asha, pleased to meet you. However I don't know your friend." She says gesturing to Shalin.

"This is Shalin." I say. She get's a knowing look in her eyes and smiles.

"Olivia the realms creatures are working to find a way to destroy the Tree of All Souls." Asha says.  
"And Kartik will be safe?" I ask. I have to make sure he's going to be okay or my mother will be crushed.

"We think he will be." She says with hope.  
"Philon of the forest is helping to find a way to save him while destroying the tree." She says.

"But for now." She says moving away and motioning for us to follow. We stop at the mouth of a small cave, Light comes through holes in the ceiling giving it a strange effect. There are drawings on the walls and as we enter they seem to sigh and now I understand the name.  
"I think this is where you'd like to be" She says turning to leave.

"Why?" I ask, truly confused now. Asha glances at one of the drawings on the wall, a circle with two hands inside.

"You'll see." She says and then were alone. I walk over to the wall and I suddenly hear a voice.

_This is a place of dreams for those who are willing to see, Place you hands inside the circle and dream._ It says.

"Did you hear that?" I ask turning to Shalin. He steps up beside me.

"What do you think it means?" He asks moving next to me.

"Maybe we should put our hands inside like it said." I say putting my hand inside the circle. He nods his head and puts his hand next to mine, nothing happens. He moves his hand off the wall and looks at the drawing again.

"Not next to each other, toughing each other." He says placing his hand on top of mine. A bright light comes in front of us and I have to close my eyes. When I open them I am standing alone in front of a giant arch of roses. I glance at myself and find my simple blue dress replaced with an extravagant white one. I turn around and see my friends; Baily, Sophie and Charlotte sit together waving at me happily. My mother is next to them with Kartik at her side, she looks happier than I've ever seen her. They both wave and blow kisses at me and then there gone, all of them. I turn back around and fine I am facing Shalin who gives me a beautiful smile and then pulls me into him.

"It's okay." He says in his deep voice and I find I am crying.

"This is meant to be." He says kissing me fiercely and I lean on him for support. He wraps his arms around me and whispers my name.

"Were joined now." He says but I don't know what he means.

"This is destiny." He says kissing me again and then everything falls away and I am back in the Cave of Sighs with Shalin's hand on mine. He looks at me and I can tell he saw what I did.

"Do you think it's true?" I ask.

"Yes." He says pulling me close to him where I'd like to stay forever.

We stumble out of the cave completely changed a few hours later. I begin to enjoy the feeling of being a different person. Asha stands waiting for us.

"You enjoyed your time?" She asks us. We don't answer just smile at each other and that's enough of an answer for her.

"Gorgon is waiting for you." She says giving us a bow, we return the gesture and then make our way back down to the shore. We board Gorgon and I walk up next to the front of the boat.

"We'd like to go to the Winterlands." I say, she nods and begins her journey down the river. The rocks of the Winterlands come up in front of us a while later. Gorgon stops at the shore and lets us off.

"What are we doing here?" Shalin asks as we scale the rocks to reach the plain and the tree that awaits us.

"There's someone I want you to meet." I say. We walk up to the tree and I place my palms against it. The wind blow and the tree start its transformation. Kartik emerges but he's hurt I can tell.

"Are you okay?" I ask letting him steady himself against me.

"Yes fine, I just need to sit." He says. I help him over to rock past Shalin who's to shocked to move. We sit down and he embraces me with weak arms.

"Olivia, I do wish they would finish this spell, I am getting weaker by the day, I don't know how much longer I can hold off this evil." He says with labored breath. Shalin joins us and sits next to me.

"You'll be fine Kartik, I am sure the spell will be finished any day now and then all this will be over." I say hugging him again.

"Yes, I suppose your right, And who's this?" He says changing the subject quickly.

"Kartik this is Shalin, Shalin, Kartik." I say introducing the two, it's only now that I realize how much alike the two look.

"Shalin is my guardian." I say

"Ah, a job I understand well. Be careful though, you never know with these Doyle girls, you may just find yourself stuck in a tree like me. There very vexing girls." He says laughing and fixing my hair gently with a fatherly touch. Shalin shakes Kartik's hand an I give him a smile.

"What exactly is Olivia's purpose here?" Shalin asks.

"I see the Rakshana still refuse to inform people." He says

"Olivia is here because the evil that her mother tried to fix is returning again. She needs to destroy the tree, that his her purpose." Kartik explains.

"But if she destroys the tree what about you?" Shalin asks.

"The realms creatures are working on a spell that will save me but destroy the tree." Kartik answers. Shalin gives a nod.

"But you shoudn't be here now, you should be back at school. Your mother told me your attending Spence, How is it?" Kartik asks.

"The same I am sure. Waltzes and French." I say laughing.

"Ah, A waltz, you wouldn't mind to much if I were to ask you for a dance?" Kartik says standing and offering me his hands.

"Of course not." I say taking his hand. We move away from the rocks. He pulls me into a waltz and within seconds were laughing at our false steps. I know then that I must do anything I can to save Kartik, he may not be my actual father but he's the closest thing I have and I won't lose him too. Once our feet are to sore to continue we stop the dance.

"Well I am afraid I never was really much of the dancer, your mother can attest to that." He says laughing. We move back over to the tree and Shalin joins us.

"I'll return soon I promise." I say.  
"I know you will dear." He says pulling me into a hug..

"Have fun at school, or try to." He says with a laugh.

"And Shalin." He says turning to him.

"Don't lose her." He simply says. Then walks back to the tree and changes again.

"And he was your mothers guardian?" Shalin asks once were back on Gorgon and heading for the guardian.  
"Yes, but I suppose a bit more than that." I say.  
"Quite like us." He says taking my hand and smiling.  
"Yes, like us." I say giving him a kiss.

"We've arrived." Gorgon calls. We step off the boat and onto the soft shores of the Garden.  
"Thank you Gorgon." I call. She nods her head and starts off down the river again.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Shalin says taking my hand and walking back to the door.

"Your welcome." I say giving him a smile

"I do intend to come with you to save Kartik." He says. I turn and give him kiss.

"Good." I say, and we walk through the door together. We leave the caves quietly and walk back to the forest. Shalin pulls me close to him once we reach our destination. I put my hands on his chest and kiss his neck softly.

"Thank you again." He says kissing me.

"I quite enjoyed it." He says giving me a knowing smile and we both laugh.

"Goodnight Shalin." I whisper against his lips. He kisses me.

"Goodnight, I love you." He says back, I kiss him again.

"And I you."

We walk off in separate directions but were forever joined now and I can feel it. I sleep walk up to my room and under my covers. Charlotte sleeps soundly now but I know by morning she'll be dying to know what happened as will Baily and Sophie. I plan on telling them, not everything, but enough. Were all in this fight together now, Shalin included, and I think now I am ready to fight, ready to win.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Okay so there you go. again sorry it's so long but it really woud have been pointless to split them up because then they would have just been to short and I felt I had to give you at least one long chapter. so please review and the next chapter should be up by the end of the week. ONLY 3 MORE CHAPTERS!!! AHHHH can you believe it. but don't worry because I may just have something in store for all of you who enjoied this story line. REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks!!**

**~Meg~**


	13. Two Weeks Later

**Well hello there! so chapter 13......I planned on having it up yesterday but some things came up and I wasn't able to reach my laptop so sorry I made you wait an extra day. Any who I don't own the wonderful stories that helped me create this one, sadly. Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------**

I was out late last night, it was four o'clock in the morning before I ever got back to sleep. Unfortunately this does not mean I get to sleep in any longer. Charlotte wakes me at eight like every morning. I change slowly and carefully make my way downstairs being sure not to trip over myself. I sit down for breakfast and Sophie, Baily and Charlotte file in next to me. They keep quiet and I have to wonder if something's wrong. The girls smile at me and offer polite good mornings and the rest of the mornings goes quiet. We make small chit-chat through the day, I am simply happy to have time to gather my thoughts. However supper the girls push me into a chair and each take a seat near me.

"Okay, every detail." Charlotte says, ever the romantic.

"Every detail?" I ask.

"Well as much as you can." Sophie says.

"Well." I begin. It takes about a span of fifteen minutes for me to recount almost all of the events of last night. I decide to leave out the part of Shalin and I in the cave of sighs but the girls swoon the entire time.

"Your so lucky." Charlotte says.

"Shalin sounds amazing." Baily adds.

"Well you'll get to meet him soon enough, he promised me he'd come with us to help free Kartik." I say.

"When will that be?" Sophie asks.

"Kartik said he'd try to be in touch as soon as the spell was completed." I say.

"But will Kartik be okay until then?" Baily question.

"Yes, how much longer can he hold off being corrupted?" Charlotte adds.

"I don't know. He's strong but I am not sure he's that strong." I say worried for him.

"I am sure he'll be fine." Charlotte says taking my hand and smiling.

"So tell us again about Shalin." Sophie asks making the girls laugh. I laugh with them and start to tell the story again. We go to bed content and my dreams are happy ones.

**~Two Weeks Later~**

It's a simple dream, Nothing quite as violent as they used to be. Simply Kartik standing in the winterlands.

"It's time to come back Olivia." He says to me.

"It's ready, you have to come back now." He says, and then he's gone. I wake up slowly. Light is just beginning to come in through the window. My mind start to wander, it's time to go back to the realms we have to free Kartik. The first thing I do is go to my closet and dig out the ripped piece of blue fabric hiding near the back. I walk over to the window and open it halfway. I lean out and tie the fabric to the ivy next to my window. I am not sure when Shalin will find me but he needs to before tonight. I close the window and lay black down in my bed resting until it's time for the day to start. The girls have been restless wondering when word will come from the realms that it's time. I know they'll be thrilled when I tell them. Breakfast is served and the second it is I pull the girls closer to me.

"It's time." I whisper, that's all I need to say. The girls get sly grins on their faces and I can tell their excited.

"Your sure?" Baily asks me on the way to French.

"Kartik was in my dream last night, he told me." I answer. We take our seats with a smile and start the French lesson for the day. Music and art go by slowly today but Mrs. Nightwing treats us by letting us go outside after deportment. The sky threatens rain but we don't mind. The girls and I make our way down to the boat house and each take a seat on the shore of the lake.

"And you sure this was Kartik and not a trick of the realms, they are being corrupted, remember what Gorgon said." Charlotte reminds me. It's true. The last time we were in the realms, about three days ago, Gorgon warned us not to trust anything from the realms, it may be corrupted.

"No, this was Kartik, iam sure of it." I say confidently.

"And what are we to do when we get there?" Sophie asks.

"I was told that a creature of the forest named Philon was working on the spell, I suppose we'll have to find him." I say, the girls settle in, accepting the answer I've given. We sit in silence listening to the girls laughing in the background until we hear a voice come from the forest.

"Olivia." It hisses, I know that voice. Shalin emerges from behind a tree and motions for me to join him.

"I'll be right back." I say leaving my spot next to my friends to join Shalin in the woods.

"You wanted to talk to me." He whispers, ever watching for teachers.

"Kartik came to me last night, it's time." I say. His eyes find mine and I can see the intensity.

"Your sure." He says taking my hands in his. I nod my head.

"Positive." I say. He smiles at me.

"Tonight then?" He asks.

"We'll meet you at the edge of the woods." I say.

"We?" He questions looking around again.

"My friends and I, they promised to help too." I say following his eyes. He nods his head.

"All of us then." He says, and I sense worry in his voice.

"It's going to be fine Shalin." I say placing a hand on his cheek, he looks at me.

"I promise." It's enough to reassure him for now and he smiles at me again.

"Olivia!" I here Baily call for me.

"I have to go, we'll meet you tonight." I say quickly. He pulls me in close and kisses me, and then he's off, running back toward the gypsy camp. I make my way out of the forest and back to my friends.

"Well." Sophie prompts.

"What?" I ask

"What did Shalin want?" Charlotte asks. I pretend not to know what they're talking about.

"We saw him dear don't pretend not to know." Baily says moving to sit next to me. I let out a sigh. Apparently we weren't as well hidden as I thought.

"I just had to let him know about going back to realms." I say simply

"Tonight right?" Sophie questions. I nod my head. We hear Mrs. Nightwing call for us and we make our way back inside as the first drops of rain begin to fall.

It continues to rain of on and off the rest of the day making the ground damp for our walk to prayers. We reach the church just before another storm passes and we rush back to Spence after the hour making sure that were not caught in another downpour. It don't rain the rest of the night and I am hoping it's not just waiting until we make our escape into the night. At eleven o'clock Charlotte and I meet Baily and Sophie in the hallway. We sneak into the great hall and out the front door as always. We pull the hoods of our cloaks up as we step out. We reach the forest just as the rain begins. I find Shalin and take his hand leading us into the dry safety of the caves. We get there just as the worst of the rain begins. We managed to somehow not get to wet. We pull our hoods down from our heads and I make quick introductions.

"Shalin these are my friends. Baily, Sophie and Charlotte." I say slightly out of the breath from the run. The girls give a small curtsy when there introduced.

"Girls this is Shalin." I say, Shalin bows his head slightly.

"Sorry I don't curtsy." He says making the girls laugh.

"Ready?" I say offering my hands. We each take hands making a circle and we close our eyes summoning the door. We open our eyes and walk through the door and into the garden. Gorgon calls us from the river.

"I've been waiting for you." She says, lowering her wing as we reach to shore.

"I trust you know where you're going." I call to her. She nods her giant head and starts down the river. We take turns I've never made before and soon end up on the shore of a great forest. Gorgon lowers her wing and we make our way off the ship.

'Now what?" I call to her. I've never been here before; I have no idea where to go.

"There's a path, follow it to your destination, I'll wait here." She says and then closes her yellow eyes. We turn for the path. Shalin walks in front of me and Baily, Sophie and Charlotte follow close behind. It takes about five minutes to reach a clearing where large centaurs ride about. There's a hut standing in the middle with smoke coming from a hole in the roof. One of the centaur's rides up to me and Shalin steps forward prepared for fight. I take his hand and pull him back to me.

"I don't think he means any harm." I whisper to him. He drops his defense but his eyes don't lose their fierceness and I am grateful for the defense he offers.

"Priestess." The centaurs says bowing his head.

"Philon is ready to see you now." He says turning and leading to way to the hut in the middle of the clearing. We enter the hut which is bigger inside then it looks. A creature sits cross-legged in the middle, his hands, or a paw and talon, sit in his lap. He opens his eyes when we enter and I am reminded of a cat with small upturned eyes. He stands and bows his head.

"Priestess, we've been waiting for you." He says, but it sounds like three people saying it.

"Please sit." He says offering us mats that surround the inside of the hut. Shalin sits next to me, I can tell he's still not convinced that these people mean us no harm so I take his hand in mine and offer him a smile which seems to calm his nerves. Charlotte sits to my right with Sophie and Baily next to her.

"Who are your comrades?" He asks gesturing to the others.

"Shalin, Charlotte, Sophie and Baily. They've offered to help me." I say.

"They are brave." He says.

"You will need help." He adds, then steps into a part of the hut that's closed off. He emerges with weapons and begins handing them out to us. He gives Baily a bow and arrows and she thanks him politely. He gives Sophie a small black bag and she looks at him confused.

"Fire rocks." He says reaching in the bag.

Be careful though, after their thrown they burn whatever they touch." He says showing her the small orange rocks. Sophie get's a grin on her face and he closes the bag again moving to Charlotte. He hands her a spear and she reaches for it tentatively.

"Believe in your strength." He says and she bravely takes the spear from him. Philon walks past me and moves to Shalin. His hands are empty and I am suddenly worried about what he may do to him. He closes his cat like eyes and holds out his hands. A sword appears there with beautiful onyx and ruby stones set into the hilt and a skull and circle carved below the jewels. Shalin's eyes go wide and then he gives Philon a curious glance.

"It's okay, I know who you are. Brother of the Rakshana." He says handing Shalin the sword. He's hesitant to take it though.

"Your help is the second strongest we have, the strength lies inside you. Are you willing to defend this girl?" He says glancing at me. Shalin looks from Philon to me and back again. He takes the sword from Philon's hands and places it gently beside him, the strength coming back in his eyes.

"You've chosen your destiny, now you must live it." He says with a nod and then turns to me.

"The greatest weapon you have Priestess, are your words." I find Philon tends to speak in riddles and I have to listen carefully to understand the meaning.

"You mean the spell?" I ask.

"Precisely." He says and sits down in front of me.

"The words can not be chosen for you, there something you have to think of on your own. However we now know that the tree will accept magic as a sacrifice." Philon says

"So offer the tree the magic?" I ask. Philon nods.

"If the magic is offered then the creatures can only corrupt the magic, that will only harm them." I understand what he means this time.

"And Kartik will be okay?" I say hopefully Philon sighs.

"Kartik is strong willed and has been fighting off corruption well. He grows weak though and things must be done quickly. If he's corrupted he can't leave, he must be killed." He says. My spirits fall. If Kartik been corrupted there's nothing I can do.

"We must act fast then." I say standing.

"Yes, the centaurs will fight with you and there's a small army of Hajin awaiting you at the shore." Philon says.

"Thank you Philon." I say kindly.

"No, thank you Priestess." He says.

"Be brave." He says to all of us. Charlotte, Baily and Sophie file out of the flap of the tent but he stops Shalin and I before we can leave.

"Your bond is strong; you two have limitless possibilities, believe in them." He says and then pushes us out into the clearing.

"What was that to mean?" Shalin says looking over his sword.

"I wish I knew." I say laughing. We take hands and with the centaurs following, all five of us make our way back to the shore. When we reach the edge of the forest Gorgon and an army of prepared Hajin is waiting for us. We all make our way onto the boat. In total there are five of us, about ten centaurs, and around twenty to twenty-five Hajin. Our army consists of about thirty-five to forty creatures all together. I pray it's enough.

"Are you ready Most High?" Gorgon asks calling me the name she used to call my mother. I turn to face to creatures behind me.

"Are you ready!?" I call. All of them erupt in a war cry. I turn back to Gorgon.

"To the Winterlands." I say. The crowd behind me cry's out again and Gorgon takes off down the river. I turn to find Baily, Sophie and Charlotte joining in. Shalin stands next to me holding my hand. He nods and gives me a smile.

"We will do this, we'll be fine." He says courageously and then takes his sword and raises it above his head, his cry joining the others. My face turns to a smile. There's power running through my veins and I am more prepared than ever. The mountains of the Winterlands loom on the horizon and clouds begin to fill the sky. Our ship moves on with all of us in it prepared for war.

**-------------------------------------**

**Well there you are. I am hoping to have 14 up by the begining of next week and the last chapter should be up by the end of next week. thanks for reading!! reviews are welcome!!!**

**~Meg~**


	14. A Reason to Believe

**I AM BACK!!!!! haha. It wasn't that long was it?? I missed you all though. Well I am on a 60 day trial with Microsoft word now, which works I guess, haha. gosh I hate technology, lol. Anyway. I don't own the wonderful books that this story was born from, haha. so thank's for sticking with me in my short absance and I hope u enjoy chapter 14!!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------**

The sky gets darker as we get closer to the Winterlands. Our battle cries ended a while ago and with them left all the energy we had when we started. Baily, Sophie and Charlotte sit in a circle whispering things I can't here. Shalin sits with me next to Gorgons head. My excitement has been replaced with nerves and 'what if's?' Shalin rubs my back trying to calm me and it does help but not completely.

"I sense nerves Most High." Gorgon says turning her yellow eyes to me.

"Just a little." I say quietly.

"You'll be fine." Shalin says, for about the tenth time now and I nod my head and fall back against his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

"He's correct Most High." Gorgon says. I turn around in Shalins embrace to face her.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I don't." She says calmly.

"But I believe in you." She continues, looking at me.

"And so do your friends, and the Hajin, and the forest people, and Kartik and your mother."

"And me." Shalin whispers in my ear.

"All those people believe in you, all you have to do is give them a reason to." Gorgon finishes turning her eyes to the river before her. I lay my head against Shalins chest and he continues to rub my back. I try and think, Gorgon's right. All of these people believe in me, there trusting me to make things right again. It's a lot of pressure but I can't let them down. My eyes fall shut slowly and the rhythm of Shalins breathing lulls me into sleep.

"Olivia." Shalin whispers to me. I blink my eyes a few times to remove the sleepy haze.

"Were here." He says. I move to stand and he helps me up.

"We should send someone up first to determine what we face." Says one of the Centaurs.

"Yes." I say, and all eyes turn to me.

"I'll go." One of the Hajin offers. He's a tall man and looks quite strong and I believe we can trust him.

"Thank you." I say. Gorgon lowers a wing to let him off and then closes it again.

"For now we wait." I say and everyone settles in again. Baily, Sophie and Charlotte join Shalin and I.

"And your sure we can do this?" Baily asks.

"I think we can try." I say. It doesn't satisfy her and she walks away with Sophie following. There nervous I can tell but I am sure they'll be fine soon enough. Charlotte still stands with us and she takes my hand.

"I believe in you Olivia." She says smiling.

"Yes, thank you." I say and give her a hug. We sit back down, there's nothing to do but wait until the Hajin returns.

The time feels like it goes on forever until I see the man we sent come back over the hill and head for our boat. Gorgon lowers her wing and her rushes back up on deck.

"The trackers are back." He says, or try's to, he's completely out of breath. Murmurs start thorough the crowd and I can feel the discomfort.

"We must turn back!" Yells one of the Hajin.

"There's no hope now." A centaur adds. Angry shouts continue to erupt from the crowd.

"We can't go back now." Charlotte yells, gaining courage.

"She's right." I add. Gorgons voice comes from behind us.

"There right Olivia. If the trackers are back the Winterlands are corrupted now, there's no hope for your friend." She says solemnly.

"No, I know Kartik, he's strong, he's still fighting I can feel it." I argue. He's to important to my mother, to me, to leave behind. The shouts continue. Yelling to turn back, go home, there's no hope now.

"Stop it!" I yell as loud as I can. I step up to the highest point of the ship and then jump onto the ledge so that the entire crowd can see me.

"Listen to me!" I yell again and all talking stops, every pair of eyes trained on me.

"What is wrong with all of you? Why are you willing to give up so easily?"

"We don't stand a chance against the trackers, there's no use." Shouts a centaur.

"Says who, you?" I say pointing to a Hajin "Or you?" I add pointing at a centaur.

"Why? You've never tried. My mother changed that tree, and with less people than we have now. They were greatly outnumbered but they changed things because they tried." I yell. Heads drop in shame.

"She didn't fix it though, things have gone right back to the way they were. The trees been corrupted again." Shouts a centaur, more shouts follow.

"No!" I yell silencing them

"I know the man inside that tree, he's the closest thing I've ever had to a father, he's strong and he's still fighting I can feel it. I will not leave him behind." I can feel the anger and dread slowly leaving.

"We will fight and we will do everything we can and if we die, we die in glory! But we will not sit back and do nothing while the Winterlands gain control." I say. A few cheers come slowly.  
"But we will die, Why bother, what is there to die for?" The same centaur yells.

"What will we die for?" I question.

"We will die for the chance to have freedom, because if we don't try the Winterlands will surely rule us all." I say, shouts of agreement follow.

"If we die, we'll die for the hope of our families, for our friends, for love." Shalin and my friends look to me and I smile. Shouts from the crowd and I can feel the power coming back. They all shout names and things they're willing to die for, loved one's and family.

"My mother, Gemma." I shot into the crowd. More yells erupt. Baily Sophie and Charlotte shout names of their own.

"Kartik." I add and cheers of joy erupt from the people. Shalin offers me his hand and I take it jumping down from the ledge. People continue to shout.

"What will you die for?" Yells a centaur.

"Olivia." Shalin says looking at me, we both smile and I nod.

"Shalin." I say. Without noticing the crowds is quiet and they wait for my command. I turn to look at them.

"To Freedom!" I yell. Weapons are raised and shouts are heard. Gorgon lowers her wing and the throng of people move off and start up the hill. We reach the top and hide as best we can behind rocks. Shalin steps out and calls their attention.

"It's our job to keep those things away from Olivia. She has to get that tree and were to make sure she does it safely. Stay hidden as long as you can." He says, the army moves forward slowly staying as quiet as possible. Shalin turns to me and pulls me to him placing his lips on mine.

"Just in case." He says smiling at me.

"You'll be fine." I say, he only smiles at me and then follows the others over the rocks. Baily, Sophie and Charlotte are the only ones remaining with me.

I walk up to them and we take hands smiling at each other.

"Thank you all so much." I say.

"Like we would have gotten this kind of adventure back at Spence." Baily says laughing.

"It's no problem at all." Sophie says.

"Well good luck, and be safe." I say. We all hug and then creep over the rocks.

I am to get as close as possible to the tree. I move from rock to rock as the rest of them follow stealthily. I am a good twenty feet away when were discovered.

"She's here." One of the trackers hisses. It's exactly like the things from my dreams. Enormous and skeletal. I can't count how many there are, I don't have time, but they sniff the air trying to find me.

"There." One of them screams, and points to a large rock just behind me hiding about five Hajin.

"Now!" I here Shalin yell. The army emerges from where they were hidden and the battle begins. Weapons are taken up and I can see the girls using theirs skillfully.

"Olivia, go!" Shalin yells from a small cliff above my head. I've been to frozen with fear to move but I find the will and begin to run. All around me shouts and screams fill the air. Sophie's fire rocks have started a fire out the ground making it hot. A tracker moves in front of me. He's still small and is walking yet as the others fly. He wields a sword of his own and I find I am defenseless against him. Shalin jumps in front of me just in time to block a blow with his own sword.

"You have to run, don't worry about me." He says continuing to fight with the tracker. I breath in deep and run as fast as I can for the tree. I reach it safely, now I only have to get Kartik out and the magic in. I touch the tree with my hands and I call feel it start to change immediately. Soon Kartik is standing in front of me. He' injured though I can tell. There's deep cut marks across his chest and he's breathing heavily.

"Thank goodness." He says seeing me.

"Hurry, please. I don't know how much longer I can fight them off." He says wincing in pain. I move my hands to the base of the tree and open my mouth to speak and that's when I hear him. A cry from behind me, I turn to see the young tracker standing over of Shalin who holds his side in pain and I can see the blood between his fingers. The trackers watches me warily.

"Shalin." I whisper. Kartik sees the hurt in my eyes and he kneels down beside me.

"Listen, his blood can not touch the ground or the tree will take him instead, I'll take care of him but you need to say the spell and fast." He says quickly.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes, now hurry!" He says and then takes off running for the tracker and Shalin. Kartik has more power than I thought. With a wave of his hand the tracker fly's through the air and lands far away from them.. I turn my attention back to the tree and put my hands on it. The words I found a few hours ago come to mind and I hope beyond all hope they'll do well enough. Screams continue around me and I block them out so I can concentrate. I begin to shout the spell, finding that the trackers are too busy with fighting the army to worry about me.

"I give the tree all the magic of the realms. If anyone dares to corrupt the tree again they will only corrupt the magic, and in turn corrupt themselves." I finish. Nothing happens and I fear it won't work but then I feel a rush leave me and I hear the shrieks of the trackers in the background. I turn to Kartik who is bent over Shalin, both of them in pain. I say a silent prayer that he's not too far corrupted. The trackers start to shrink before our eyes and then there's a bright light, I close my eyes against it. I feel another pull coming from my body and then everything goes black.

"Shh, I think she's waking up." Says a deep voice. I can't tell where it's coming from.

"Olivia?" says a girl.

"Olivia." This girl is different. I blink my eyes a few times, then I feel a hand come to my face.

"Olivia." Comes another male voice, he sounds familiar. I open my eyes fully now and Shalin's head takes shape in front of my eyes.

"Shalin?" I say. My voice is horse and my head feels horrible. He stroks my face and smiles at me sweetly.

"Am I dead?" I ask, completely serious but I hear people laughing.

"No, you're not dead." Shalin says.

"Are you dead?" I ask, again completely serious. The last time I saw him, he looked close.

"No, but I almost was. Here sit up." He says taking my shoulders and helping me to sit up straighter. I take in the scenery around me. Were back on the ship. I can see Kartik and Shalin. Baily Sophie and Charlotte sit in front of me, a bit ruffed up but otherwise they look okay.

"How does your head feel?" Shalin asks.

"Horrible right now, what happened?" I ask.

"When you gave away the magic it was probably too much stain on you and you passed out." Kartik says placing a cool, damp cloth on my forehead and brushing back the hair that falls in my face.

"But your okay? Your free now?" I ask holding his hand.

"Yes, the spell worked and I am free of the tree, I can go home." He says smiling.

"My mother will be happy." I say. He laughs.

"Yes she will be." He says and then wraps his arms around me in a hug.

"Thank you so much Olivia." He whispers in my hear. I smile hugging him closer.

"And what about the rest of you?" I ask. Letting Kartik go. The girls smile.

"Our dresses are a bit dirty but were amazing." Sophie answers.

"Yes Olivia that was quite the adventure." Baily agrees.

"Yes, I felt quite like a hero." Charlotte says laughing.

"You are, all three of you." I say and they all give me a hug.

"Thank you so much girls, I couldn't have done this without you." I say, then turn to Shalin.

"Are you okay?" I ask taking his hand. The smile falls from his face and he gives me a serious look.

"Well." He starts. I tense up, worry flooding my face. He has to be okay, I can't lose him.

"I am just kidding, I am fine." He says and they all laugh. Even I let out a giggle before I punch his arm with all the force I can muster.

"That's not funny." I say, even though I am laughing myself.

"Sorry." He says pulling me into a hug.

"He does have a gash on his side but the magic should help it heal quickly." Kartik says. Shalin plants a kiss on me cheek.

"Olivia." Kartik says. "There's something you should see." He says. Shalin and Kartik help me to my feet. I realize now that I've been sitting near the bow, hidden from the rest of the ship. I stand on weak legs and Kartik and Shalin help me move to a part of the ship that lets me see the mass of creatures below. It looks as if the whole army survived.

"Only a few were lost in battle, the majority survived." Kartik whispers to me. A centaur looks at me.

"Look!" He calls pointing to me. Everyone stands and turns their eyes to me and cheers erupt though the crowd.

"Hail Priestess Olivia!" they cry. A smile appears on my face.

"Hail Olivia Priestess of Freedom!" Another shout.

"You did it." Kartik says, tears come to my eyes. I don't think I've ever been happier than right now. Kartik's right, I did it. I won back freedom for all these people;

I gave them a reason to believe.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, so there you have it. one more chapter to wrap everything up!!!!! I am so excited to hear what you all think about the next to last chapter. I am so sad this is ending though :( plz review, as always, thanks again!!!!!**

**~meg~**


	15. Dear Diary

**Okay so here we go!!! it's the last chapter!!! AHHH I am so excited, I hope u all like it. I don't own AGATB, or RA or TSFT. yeah. okay go read!!!**

**------------------------------------------------**

Dear Diary,

Its one year to the day that I defeated the Winterlands creatures and secured freedom in the realms. I am sure it was the best day of my life, at least so far. Things have happened so quickly since then but I suppose I should re-tell them here, I think that's the point of a diary.

We got back horribly late that night, around four in the morning. Shalin took Kartik back with him to the gypsy camp while the girls and I made our way back to Spence. All four of us took to our beds the next day, calming we were all to sick with a nasty stomach flu to move. Luckily Mrs. Nightwing believed us. Baily says it's because we're just extremely persuasive but I think Mrs. Nightwing knew all along what was going on.

The days were long leading up to Easter break but once it was here Shalin and I took Kartik with us to London to visit my mother. Kartik waited in the carriage while Shalin and I convinced my mother to come out of her small two story house because we had a surprise for her. She finally agreed and stepped out onto the sidewalk while Shalin walked to the carriage and opened the door. Kartik kept his head down till he was out of the carriage and I truly believe my mother had no idea what was going on.

"Miss. Doyle." He said as he looked her in the eye. And that was it. I don't think I've ever seen my mother so happy. She nearly knocked Kartik down as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. She cried a lot that day but they were tears of happiness, as we explained to her what happened in the realms. There were also a lot of 'thank you's' to Shalin and I.

My season followed soon after and in a beautiful white gown I curtsied before the queen.

A month later my mother and Kartik were married. It was a beautiful wedding with Shalin and all my friends attending. My parents do receive the occasional odd glance from women in the street but they don't care and that's what I love about them, that there simply happy being together.

My friends have all gone off, starting their own lives.

Sophie is training to become a proper artist, which she says she truly enjoys. Luckily she's taking classes in London so we visit each other every week.

Baily is traveling the world, saying when the time is right she'll find a job. Or a husband, whichever happens first. The last I heard from her she was headed to America.

Charlotte secured a job with one of London's biggest acting troupes. She loves performing and the troupe is mostly local so we get to see each other often.

I still go into the realms, mostly to make sure everything is okay but also just to see it, it's such a beautiful place and I love to be there and enjoy it.

I, myself, have taken up residence with my parents. My mother offered to take Shalin in as well and he lives in the room next to mine. We've been together ever since I left Spence. Kartik finds it a challenge to watch over us which I find quite entertaining. I finally have the father I've always wanted, Doting but strict, and I wouldn't have him any other way. Speaking of Shalin reminds me that I must be off. I have a dinner engagement with him tonight and he says he has something important to ask me. Whatever it is I am sure you'll know soon enough. Wish me luck!

Olivia Doyle,

Priestess of Freedom.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Okay I know it's short but I just wanted to do a wrap up chapter so I hope you liked it. I am thinking about doing a oneshot follow up but idk when it'll be up. So thank you for sticking with me and reading. I hope you liked it, it took alot of work but I am so happy I did this, it's actually the only multi chapter story I finished. So please review and let me know what you think I would really love that!!!! Again thank you all so much, I love you all!!!!!!!**

**~meg~**


End file.
